DayZ
by Gigantojo
Summary: Série sur Dayz en plusieurs épisodes, se concentrant sur la survie de survivants dans un monde hostile et inhospitalier et dans lesquels ils vont devoir combattre des zombies, créatures monstrueuses, mais aussi eux-mêmes.
1. DayZ S1 EP1

SAISON 1

EP1: THIS WILL DESTROY YOU°

Jour 0

Une caméra s'allume dans un grésillement. L'image est brouillée. Son porteur la règle du mieux qu'il peut, suivant tant bien que mal la conversation engagée par ses comparses. Militaires, les quelques hommes, assis en attendant que l'AC-130 dans lequel ils se trouvent les déposent, discutent de choses et d'autres, parlant principalement des dernières femmes que chacun ont croisés (et baisés, par la même occasion ). Derek (le protagoniste principal, rit de leurs ébats, mais leur demande de garder leur calme et de rester concentrer, ce qui n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. L'un d'eux lui demande si c'est parce qu'il ne trompe pas sa femme qu'il est aussi coincé. Derek le rembarre dans la minute. Soudain, le pilote les prévient qu'ils vont atterrir. L'ambiance, autrefois détendue, laisse place à une atmosphère lourde, presque silencieuse. Les soldats s'affairent, se préparent rapidement. La peur se fait ressentir en eux. La soute de l'appareil s'ouvre, laissant place à un paysage de chaos. Derek le regarde avec de grands yeux, ne sachant ce que le destin lui réservait.

Jour 168 ( le présent )

Un homme pénètre dans une maison abandonnée. Il fouille chaque pièce, récupérant ce qui pouvait être utile au passage. Il fit une escale dans la salle de bain. Un miroir s'y trouvait. Cet homme, s'était Derek. Le marine eut du mal à se reconnaître, tant il était recouvert de crasse, de sang séché et de poussière. Il tira de l'eau du robinet, se rinça le visage, puis, se regarda un moment dans l'objet de verre. Quand il eut fini, le grand homme sortit de la vieille bâtisse. A l'extérieur l'attendait son frère, Marcus, ainsi que les autres membres de son groupe, que sont Jackson et Billy. Marcus, fusil à pompe en main, se retourna vers Derek, lui lançant un regard. Ce dernier lui fit non de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien ici. Marcus poussa un soupir, puis, le groupe se remit en marche. Suivant une ligne de chemin de fer, les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent à une station service en ruine pour vérifier s'il y restait un peu d'essence. Malheureusement, toutes les pompes étaient vides. Marcus, qui n'arrivait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, balança son jerrycan au loin, laissant l'énervement le gagner. Un peu plus loin, le groupe entends des bruissements grave, ténébreux. Ils discernent avec facilité la silhouette d'un mort vivant, penché sur un corps humain, lui dévorant les entrailles. Marcus s'en approche suffisamment pour pouvoir lui mettre une balle dans la tête, mais Derek l'en empêche, baissant avec délicatesse son arme. Il le regarde et lui fait comprendre qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Il sortit son couteau et se dirigea vers le zombie. Attiré par le bruit de ses pas, le mort vivant se retourne en grognant dans sa direction. Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps de riposter, lui enfonçant la lame de son arme dans le crâne. Il resta un moment, penché sur le corps du zombie, contemplant sa victime. Le reste du groupe s'approcha de l'ancien marine, lui annonçant qu'il fallait y aller.

DAYZ

Billy sort de sa poche une carte qu'il présente au reste du groupe. Il fait le point avec eux sur le chemin qu'ils ont parcourus jusque là, et sur leur prochaine destination. Marcus est pour faire une petite escale dans la grande ville la plus proche. Mais ses compagnons pensent que les risques sont beaucoup trop grand pour y aller seulement à quatre. Derek, qui ne se prononçait pas jusque là, leur annonce qu'il est préférable de rester loin des villes quelques temps et de chercher plutôt des vivres en périphéries, ou dans des villes plus petites, là où le nombre de morts vivants seraient plus petit. L'une d'elle se trouve seulement à quelques kilomètres de leur position actuel. Marcus acquiesce, disant qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, mais qu'ils ont probablement raison, après tout. Le petit groupe se met donc en route vers la petite ville qu'ils ont repérer sur la carte. Sur le chemin, les quatre hommes discutent de choses et d'autres. L'un d'eux, Jackson, grand blagueur, lance un défi à ses compagnons, leur disant qu'il tuerait plus de morts vivants qu'à eux trois réunis. Billy prend les paris, même s'il n'y croit pas lui-même. Derek garde le silence, restant sur ses aguets. Marcus remarque son silence. Il lui demande s'il va bien, si quelque chose ne va pas. Derek ne lui réponds pas, repérant une vieille grange au sommet d'une colline. Les quatre amis s'y dirigent furtivement, faisant attention au moindre bruit. Ils y pénètrent et découvre avec horreur les carcasses de trois personnes, pendus aux poutrelles de bois de la cabane en ruine. Marcus demande à Jackson et Billy de fouiller leur cadavre pour voir s'ils avaient quelque chose sur eux dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Les deux jeunes hommes, sans broncher, obéir à l'ancien militaire, malgré leur dégoût. Marcus fouilla le reste des lieux et découvrit un carton sur lequel était écrit les raisons du suicide de ses pauvres gens. Derek le rejoint, regardant l'écriteau a son tour. Tandis qu'ils continuent leur chemin, le petit groupe pénétra dans la petite ville qu'ils espéraient trouver et explorent donc les environs. La zone semble déserte, ce qui intriguent Marcus et Derek. Les deux frères restent sur leurs gardes, contrairement aux deux jeunes hommes, qui se racontent certaines de leurs expériences personnels datant d'avant l'infection et riant à haute voix. En passant dans une ruelle, Marcus explose et leur demande de se taire, ce qu'ils firent, et ce, malgré les plaintes de Jackson, qui refuse d'écouter l'ex marine. Afin d'explorer la zone plus rapidement, et vis à vis de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent, les quatre hommes décident de se séparer pour couvrir une zone plus importante. Marcus et Derek partent de leur côté et Billy et Jackson partent du leur. Les deux jeunes hommes critiquent les excès de colère de Marcus, blâmant son comportement coléreux à leur égard. Jackson annonce que ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, ce qui trouble un peu son comparse. De leur côté, alors qu'ils fouillent une vieille maison, Derek demande à son frère pourquoi il se comporte comme si il était le chef. Il lui reproche le fait qu'il souhaite toujours tout diriger, mais que s'ils veulent survivre dans ce monde, il faut rester unis. Et pour cela, les gens doivent faire des choix, et ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre les faire à leur place. Marcus acquiesce, mais il lui dit qu'il fait ça parce qu'il ont besoin d'un meneur, et qu'il pense être l'homme qui est le plus en mesure de les commander. Derek rétorque en lui disant qu'il n'est plus un soldat maintenant. Seulement un homme parmi tant d'autre. Parmi les ruines et les décombres d'une vieille bâtisse, Jackson trouve une bible. Il annonce à son partenaire qu'il pourrait l'offrir à Gabriel quand ils retourneront au campement et que ça lui ferait un peu de lecture en rigolant. Billy lui répond d'un sourire qu'il en a déjà une. Les deux hommes se remémorent les grands bombardements du tristement célèbre DAY-0, tandis qu'ils passent devant de vieux bâtiments couverts de cendres. Alors que Billy regarde les ruines, racontant ce qu'il a vu, les flammes qui dansaient dans la nuit, les grondement sourds des avions militaires qui passaient au dessus de sa tête, Jackson s'écarte de son ami, ayant entendu un bruit suspect, venant d'une vieille maison, un peu plus loin. Il met de grands coups dans la porte afin de voir si quelque chose se déplace à l'intérieur, tendant l'oreille. Billy remarqua l'absence de son ami. Lorsqu'il aperçut ce qu'il faisait, Billy courut dans sa direction, lâchant un cri. Jackson ouvrit la porte. Des dizaines de zombies s'y trouvaient. Il lâcha un juron, recula de quelques pas, puis, saisit son arc, commençant à achever les quelques morts-vivants qu'il parvenait à toucher. Billy l'aida, écrasant les crânes de quelques zombies à l'aide de sa formidable batte de base-ball. Tandis que les deux hommes reculent, Jackson se sent tirer en arrière. C'était Marcus, lui hurlant de partir. Billy, entendant les cris du grand homme, fit également demi-tour. Les trois hommes rejoignirent la route en vitesse. A la grande surprise, une dizaine d'autres morts vivants se déplaçaient dans leur direction, attirer par le vacarme. Marcus chercha des yeux son frère. Derek l'appelait, criant son nom. Le grand homme se trouvait à l'entrer d'un vieil HLM, attendant leur arrivée avec impatience. Les trois hommes s'y dirigèrent en vitesse, pénétrant dans le bâtiment sans demander leurs restes. Ils savaient qu'ils y seraient à l'abri. Mais les morts bloqueraient la porte et ils ne pourraient plus en sortir. Essoufflé, Marcus se retourna vers les deux hommes, leur disant qu'il leur avait dit de rester discret. Il demanda qui d'eux était responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Jackson se prononça, puis, le questionna sur le nombre de zombies qu'il avait tuer. Marcus lui répondit qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de compter. Jackson lui annonça fièrement qu'il avait abattu 12 de ses créatures monstrueuses. Billy se mit à rire. Les deux frères firent de même.

Jour 0

En plein milieu de la route, une dizaines de soldats s'affairent à la construction d'une extraordinaire barricade. Des hélicoptères volent au dessus de leurs têtes. Des centaines d'hommes courent en tout sens, se préparent au combat. Parmi eux, Derek, préparant son arsenal, parle avec son supérieur, le général Miller. C'est lui qui lui annonce leur plan d'action, ce qu'il devra faire en temps voulut. Les deux hommes sont interrompus par un bruit sourd. Une sirène se déclenche. L'alerte est donnée. Quelque chose vient de pénétrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Derek monte en haut de la barricade, aux côtés de son ami, Adrian Taylor. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent de son front, tandis qu'il voit au loin une horde de morts-vivants foncer dans leur direction. Le général Miller leur ordonne de s'arrêter, mais il n'en font rien. Alors il donne l'ordre à ses hommes de les abattre, ce qu'il firent, malgré quelques hésitations. Derek poussa un hurlement, tandis qu'il abattait ses premières créatures.

Jour 168

Derek, pensif, écoutait du haut du HLM les grognements sourds des cadavres ambulants. Marcus le rejoint, lui offrant une couverture. Derek n'en veux pas, mais son frère insiste. Derek se sent donc dans l'obligation de la prendre, et ce, bien malgré lui. Marcus s'assoit à ses côtés, écoutant à son tour les cris des zombies en contrebas. Il lui demande pourquoi ils ne les appellent pas « zombies », pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'emploient pas ce mot alors que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Derek lui répond qu'ils étaient humains avant. Marcus insiste alors sur le fait qu'ils l'étaient, mais qu'ils ne le sont plus. Il lui demande s'il se sent mal de les tuer, si c'est pour ça qu'il ne va pas bien. Le grand homme garde désespérément le silence. Après quelques secondes interminables, Marcus dit qu'il sait pourquoi ça ne va pas, mais qu'il doit en faire l'impasse, ne plus y penser, parce que sinon, ça le détruira à petit feu. Il ne veut pas que son frère meurt, car il est tout ce qui lui reste. Marcus se redressa, souhaitant à son frère une bonne nuit, après quoi il repartit se mettre au chaud. Derek baissa les yeux, réfléchissant longuement à ses paroles.

Jour 169

Le jour se leva. Derek, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, fut réveillé par Billy, lui disant qu'il était temps de partir. Après avoir ramassé quelques affaires, le petit groupe se prépara à l'attaque. A l'aide de vieux papier journal qu'il lança et auquel il avait mis le feu, Jackson attira une partie des morts vivants loin de la porte. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine d'entre eux. Marcus et Billy ouvrirent la porte. Un zombie s'élança vers Derek qui planta sa hache au plus profond de son crâne, le fendant en deux. Les quatre hommes firent une brèche et parvinrent à s'enfuir, laissant les ruines de la petite ville derrière eux. Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, loin du danger qui les guettaient. Marcus se demande s'ils ne se trompent pas de direction. Billy lui annonce que non, et qu'ils devraient continuer sur près d'un kilomètre avant de tomber sur leur campement. Derek grommelle à haute voix qu'il est affamé. Marcus et Billy le sont également. Les trois hommes discutent des plats qu'ils rêveraient de manger, s'en rendant presque malade. Soudain, Billy s'étonne de l'absence de Jackson. Le jeune homme, parti de son côté, est sur les traces d'un gros animal. Au vu des nombreuses empreintes, il s'agirait d'un sanglier. Le jeune homme finit par trouver l'énorme bête. Mais la fin qui le taraude le pousse à agir dans la précipitation. La flèche qu'il tire rate sa cible. Il soupira, désespéré. Du bruit l'attire sur le côté. Il tends son arc et tire. La flèche passa à quelques centimètres du crâne de Marcus, manquant de le tuer. L'ancien militaire lui demande c'est quoi son problème, qu'il aurait pu le tuer en faisant ça. Mais Jackson lui montre sa prise. Au bout du carreau se trouve un gros écureuil. Marcus fronça les sourcils, puis, se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui lui demanda d'un sourire s'il était pardonner. La nuit commençait à tomber. Les quatre hommes repèrent, dans le noir, un petit feu de camp. En s'approchant, ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agit de leur campement, ou les attendaient le reste de leur groupe. Rita, la femme de Marcus, sortit en trombe du camping car. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et le prit dans ses bras. Le marine lui rendit la pareille, la serrant tellement fort qu'il manqua de lui briser le dos. Elle lui dit qu'elle était inquiète, qu'ils auraient dû revenir plus tôt. Marcus lui avoue qu'ils ont eu quelques complications. Gabriel sortit à son tour du véhicule, saluant ses amis d'un sourire. Il va les voir, leur demande ce qu'ils leur apportent. Billy lui répond qu'ils n'ont pas trouver grand chose. Jackson renchérit en lui annonçant qu'il avait quelque chose pour lui. Il sort de son sac la bible qu'il a trouver tout à l'heure. Gabriel la prend, le remercie pour lui avoir prise, mais qu'il en avait déjà une. Jackson le sait, c'est pourquoi il voulait qu'il ouvre le livre. Gabriel s'exécuta. A l'intérieur, des passages entiers étaient remanier au stylo rouge, avec l'écriture de Jackson. Certains de ses passages firent bien rire le chrétien, qui remercia son ami de l'avoir garder. Billy, surpris, lui dit que c'est un livre saint, qu'il n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Jackson lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de limite à être un artiste. Assis autour du feu, les six jeunes gens mangèrent les derniers restes qu'ils avaient stocker, parlant de choses et d'autres. Derek leur annonce qu'ils doivent couvrir une zone plus large, qu'il n'y a plus rien ici qui ne pourrait les satisfaire. Marcus lui dit qu'ils devraient partir, loin d'ici. Son frère lui demande pour aller ou. Marcus lui répond qu'ils devraient chercher un bateau, sur les côtes. Derek lui dit alors qu'ils n'ont pas assez de vivres pour un long périple, qu'ils n'ont pas assez de munitions, ni de véhicule en état de marche depuis que le camping car est tombé en panne. Marcus, bien malgré lui, se rends compte qu'il a raison. Et que, de toute manière, leur vie n'était réduite qu'à bouffer de vieilles conserves et de petits animaux. Il partit se coucher, Rita sur ses talons. Billy demanda aux autres ce qu'ils feraient demain. Derek lui répond froidement qu'il n'en sait rien.

Jour 3

Une foule de gens s'affairent autour d'un camp de réfugiés dans lequel une procédure d'évacuation des civils est engagé. Derek se trouve parmi ses gens, accompagnant sa femme, Olivia et sa fille, Kelly. Il reconnaît, à travers la foule, une silhouette familière, celle de son frère, Marcus. Il parvient à le rejoindre, tant bien que mal, lui demande ce qui se passe, mais aussi ou est Rita. Son frère lui révèle qu'elle est déjà loin. Il lui annonce également que c'est la panique, que les gens ont peur, mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire plus rapidement pour les aider. Alors qu'ils passent les différents contrôles imposés par l'armée, souhaitant savoir si l'un des rescapés est mordu ou non, Derek et Kelly sont retenus par les militaires, fautes de place pour les hélicoptères. Olivia ne veut pas partir sans eux, ne veux pas les abandonner. Elle hurle sa détresse, mais Derek la convint de partir, lui disant que tout ira bien et qu'il prendra soin de leur fille. A contre cœur, sa femme décide de partir avec Marcus. Elle embarque dans un des engins volants, adressant un dernier regard aux seuls êtres qu'elle aime. Derek regarda l'appareil décoller, prenant son envol avec des yeux émerveillés. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son attention. Un second hélicoptère se rapprochait lentement de celui dans lequel se trouvait sa femme et son frère, tournoyant sur lui-même. Le pilote avait perdu le contrôle de l'appareil. Le choc fut bref. Il y eut un crissement de métal et c'était fini. Derek poussa un cri d'horreur, ne pouvant qu'admirer ce terrible spectacle.

Jour 169

L'ancien militaire se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Cette nuit là, il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait et aimait. Du mouvement l'attira sur le bas côté, dans les buissons. Leur mouvement n'était pas ordinaire. Il ne pouvait s'agir du vent. Il récupéra son pistolet et s'en approcha lentement, se faisant le plus discret possible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, Alan, le membre le plus âgé du groupe, sortit de sa cachette, mains en l'air, implorant le marine de lui laisser la vie sauve dans un sourire. Derek poussa un soupir, soulagé. Il lui dit qu'il était fou, qu'il aurait pu le tuer. Alan lui répondit que son pistolet n'as même pas de balles. Derek vérifia les dires de l'ancien. Il n'en fut que plus surpris lorsqu'il découvrit que son ami disait vrai. Il lui demanda comment il le savait, ce à quoi le vieux lui répondit qu'il savait beaucoup de choses. Les deux hommes tombèrent l'un l'autre dans leurs bras, de larges sourires aux lèvres.

Jour 170

Au petit matin, le groupe se réunit autour du feu, maintenant éteint, pour écouter les choses qu'à à dire Alan. Le vieil homme leur révèle, après quelques jours d'absences, qu'il n'y a rien d'autre au Nord pour eux, qu'il feraient mieux de partir. Marcus approuve, mais les autres trouvent que c'est trop risqué, en sachant qu'ils manquent cruellement de vivres et qu'ils n'ont d'autre moyen de locomotion rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Marcus annonce au groupe que c'est malgré tout la meilleur chose à faire, et qu'il le savent tout autant que lui sur un ton sec. Alan calme le jeu, lui demandant de rester tranquille. Il propose alors de faire un tour dans la ville la plus proche. Billy insiste sur le fait qu'ils y sont déjà allez plusieurs fois et qu'il n'y a plus rien à récupérer là-bas. Les survivants, ne parvenant à se décider, mirent en place un vote. Marcus trouve l'idée ridicule et inutile, mais se fait quand même à l'idée. Il est décidé qu'ils feront route vers la ville la plus proche dans le but de ramener quelques vivres pour tenir le temps qu'il faille quand ils prendront la route. Marcus, Derek, Alan, Jackson et Billy partent donc en direction de Tchernogorsk, tandis que Gabriel et Rita resteront au campement. Gabriel, qui a donner l'idée aux autres de partir en ville, souhaite les accompagner, mais ces derniers refusent, le traitant par la même de « gamin ». Avant de partir, Jackson lâche un grand sourire à la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un petit salut timide de la main. Rita lâcha un soupir, secouant la tête en tout sens. Jackson se demanda pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas à ses avances. Billy lui répondit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était déjà casée. Jackson fit une drôle de tête, puis, désapprouva les dires de son ami, lui disant qu'il est sûr qu'elle l'aime bien. Gabriel regarde ses comparses s'éloigner. Rita commence à ranger les quelques provisions qui leur reste à ses côtés. Il vient l'aider, ce qui surpris la jeune femme. Elle lui dit que c'est un boulot de femme, ce qu'approuva le jeune homme, mais que le machisme n'avait pas sa place en plein apocalypse. Il lui demanda également ce qui avait entre elle et Jackson en rigolant. La latino se mit à rire, puis, lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, annonça à Gabriel qu'elle appartient déjà à quelqu'un. De leur côté, le petit groupe de Derek avance lentement à travers champs, se rapprochant indéniablement de leur objectif. Billy demanda combien de temps ils leur restaient avant d'atteindre la ville, essoufflé. Alan lui cria qu'il n'entendait rien. Billy se répéta, crachant ses vaines paroles sur un ton plus fort. Mais le vieil homme ne réagissait pas. Finalement, c'est Derek, marchant aux côtés du doyen, qui finit par le lui dire, lui annonçant qu'il n'était plus très loin désormais. Alan se retourna vers le marine avec de grands yeux. Il lui demanda pourquoi il le lui avait révéler alors qu'il s'en amusait. Derek lui annonce qu'il avait compris la petite blague, mais que le pauvre avait déjà assez de mal à suivre le rythme comme ça. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles. Alan pense que, malgré le fait que des cadavres ambulants errent ci et là, le monde n'a jamais connu une telle pureté. Il lui dit qu'avant, il n'arrivait à respirer correctement, faute d'un environnement trop pollué, mais qu'aujourd'hui, il en était capable et lui montra avec quelle facilité il y parvenait. Derek approuve ses dires, mais lui révèle que cette vie n'est pas ce à quoi il aspirait de mieux, et que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfer de plus. Alan lui confie que la vie elle même était un enfer, et ce, bien avant que les morts ne décident de revenir à la vie. Soudain, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, contemplant le magnifique panorama qui leur était offert. Le reste du groupe arriva à leurs côtés, admirant à leur tour la ville en ruine de Tchernogorsk depuis le haut de la colline. Les cinq hommes se déplacent avec prudence, dévalant discrètement le sommet de la côte. Ils se plaquèrent contre un bâtiment, évaluant la situation. Des zombies se trouvaient sur leur chemin, leur barrant la route. Ils les évitèrent prudemment, manquant de peu d'attirer leur attention. Ils continuèrent dans de petites ruelles, puis, repérèrent au loin ce qui ressemblait à un petit supermarché. Ils s'y dirigèrent, guettant les mouvements des morts. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent quelques uns d'entre eux qu'ils s'empressèrent d'éliminer à l'aide de leurs couteau et autres armes silencieuses. Marcus, Derek, Alan et Billy pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment en trombe, s'empressant de remplir leurs sacs de conserves et autres vivres pouvant se conserver assez longtemps. Jackson resta à l'extérieur, surveillant les environs. Au bout d'un moment, du bruit attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux, tentant d'observer sa provenance. Une fois leur butin récupérer, la petite bande sortit en vitesse. Alan s'aperçut qu'un d'un leur manquait à l'appel. Jackson avait disparu. Marcus lâcha un juron, disant qu'il était trop difficile pour lui de rester en place 5 minutes. Jackson progresse lentement, mais sûrement. Ce qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas les grognements de zombies, mais les pleurs d'une jeune femme. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa provenance, se cachant dans des buissons pour observer la situation. Face à lui se trouvait un garage, ou se tenait quatre personnes. L'une d'elle était à terre, se tordant de douleur. Une autre se trouvait debout, les mettant en joue de son DMR. La jeune femme était à ses côtés, le suppliant de les laisser vivre. Enfin, un dernier homme, mains en l'air, s'approchait de leur adversaire, tentant de calmer le jeu. Mais le bandit ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il exécuta les trois jeunes gens sous les yeux impuissant de Jackson, tremblant de tout son corps. Billy se retourna vers ses compagnons, écarquillant de grands yeux. Il leur demanda s'ils avaient entendu la même chose que lui. Question à laquelle ils répondirent que oui. Marcus grommela dans son coin, se demandant à quoi Jackson pouvait jouer. Derek lui répondit qu'il ne pense pas que Jackson soit la cause de ses tirs. Courant à toute jambe, le souffle coupé, le jeune homme évite les nombreux morts vivants avec facilité. Il finit par rejoindre les siens, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. D'abord, Marcus lui demanda où il était passé, puis il laissa parler le jeune homme, qui leur raconta les meurtres épouvantables auquel il venait d'assister. La peur s'empara de certains d'entre eux. Mais pas Marcus. L'ancien marine se retourna vers l'allée principale. Une horde de morts-vivants venaient en boitant dans leur direction, attiré par le bruit. Guidé par son instinct de survie et la volonté de mettre les siens en sécurité, Marcus mena les autres à l'abri, repérant au loin ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne école primaire. Ils s'y réfugièrent au premier étage, croyant être hors d'atteinte, mais 4 hommes armés jusqu'aux dents les attendaient, braquant leurs armes sur eux. Marcus, encore haletant, leva son fusil à pompe dans leur direction, leur criant de baisser leurs armes. Le chef du groupe d'en face lui ordonne de faire de même. Le chaos s'empare des ruines de la petite ville. Derek tente de calmer le jeu, de même qu'Alan. Les deux hommes tentent d'expliquer qu'il y a un tueur dans le coin, qu'il est à l'origine des tirs, qu'il a assassiner 3 personnes de sang froid, mais le groupe adverse ne croient guère leurs paroles qu'ils jugent mensongères. La tension est grande. Marcus s'apprête à tirer lorsque l'un des 4 hommes tombe à terre. Une balle venait de lui traverser le crâne. La détonation résonnait encore comme un écho dans la vallée. Immédiatement, les deux groupes se baissèrent, à l'abri des tirs. Le chef du groupe ennemi lâcha un juron, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Marcus s'énerva contre lui, disant que s'il l'avait cru, rien de tout ça ne se serait passer. Alan s'interposa, leur annonçant qu'ils mourront tous si ils ne sont pas capable de coopérer. Les deux groupes élaborent donc un plan pour déloger le sniper. Jackson pense avoir vu d'où provenait le tir, c'est à dire d'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de la ville. Le chef du groupe adverse, qui connaît bien la zone, propose de sortir avec quelques hommes par derrière et de contourner toute la zone afin de le prendre par surprise, ce qui semble convenir à Marcus. L'ancien militaire à hâte de lui rendre visite. Mais Derek lui demande de rester ici et de faire diversion. Il lui laisse un talkie-walkie et part avec le chef et Alan à la poursuite de leur agresseur invisible. A leur sortie, les 3 compères massacrèrent de leurs armes des dizaines de zombies, entourant les lieux. Billy et les autres refermèrent les portes, la barricadant. Jackson et Marcus montèrent sur le toit de l'école pour avoir un meilleur visuel. Courant à toute jambes, Derek et les siens se rapprochaient indéniablement de la position du sniper embusqué. L'ancien marine contacta son frère pour savoir s'il voyait leur ennemi commun. Marcus lui répondit que oui, qu'il gardait un œil sur lui. Le chef du groupe adverse demande à Derek s'il peut lui faire confiance. Il lui répond qu'il est de leur côté, quoi qu'il arrive. La petite bande continua son chemin, guettant le moindre mouvement. De leur côté, Billy et les autres font face à tout une horde de morts vivants, qui réussirent à percée leur défenses. Rentrant au compte goutte, il les achevèrent les uns après les autres avec prudence. Dans la panique, l'un d'eux se fait attaquer et manque de se faire mordre. Mais Billy parvient à le sauver. Approchant d'une aire de jeux pour enfant, les 3 hommes évaluèrent la situation, ne se trouvant qu'à une trentaine de mètres de l'endroit où se trouve le sniper. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, un zombie sortit de l'ombre et mordit Alan par derrière au niveau du cou, touchant une de ses artères. Des litres de sang se déversèrent sur le sol. Entendant les cris étouffés de son ami, Derek accourt à son chevet, lâchant un cri et tue le mort vivant d'une rage sans nom. Il prend le vieil homme dans ses bras, lui ordonnant de ne pas abandonner, de tenir le coup, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais Alan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui demanda de veiller sur son frère. Derek le lui promet, mais n'a pour réponse que des bruissements saccadés. Le doyen du groupe expire son dernier souffle dans les bras de l'ancien militaire. Derek commença à trembler, la tristesse s'emparant de lui. Mais les ténèbres le rattrapèrent. Le chef lui révéla à quel point il est désolé. Derek leva les yeux dans sa direction, se redressa, puis, lui annonça qu'il était temps d'en finir. Billy et ses hommes, surpassés, décidèrent de se retrancher à l'étage. Les deux partenaires arrivèrent à l'endroit où se cachait le tireur. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard, puis, progressèrent lentement dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble. Derek grimpa dans les escaliers, arme au poing, se préparant à tirer. Soudain, son talkie-walkie poussa de long et terrible grésillements. Il l'arrêta avec difficulté, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sniper attaqua le chef du groupe à l'aide de la crosse de son fusil, le sonnant légèrement. Derek pointa son arme sur lui, lui ordonnant de reculer, sinon quoi il le tuerait. Le bandit lui dit qu'il ne le fera pas, qu'il en est incapable. Il lui dit qu'il est un gentil, et que les gentil ne savent pas faire ce genre de choses. Il avança vers lui, forçant Derek à reculer. Les deux hommes finirent leur tête à tête sur le toit du bâtiment. Marcus aperçut son frère au loin. Il lâcha un juron, écarquillant de grands yeux. Alors que le bandit s'apprêtait à tirer, une balle lui traversa le corps, suivit d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième. Son sang recouvrit le visage de l'ex marine, tandis qu'il tomba en contrebas, servant de repas aux zombies. Derek tourna la tête vers son sauveur. Le chef baissa son pistolet, le canon de son arme encore fumant, un regard de colère l'envahissant. Le marine se dirigea vers le fusil de son ennemi, le récupéra, et vérifia son chargeur. Il esquissa un sourire. Le chef lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire. Derek lui lança le chargeur au vol, lui révélant qu'il n'avait plus de balles. Les deux hommes regagnèrent le bâtiment, passant devant le corps meurtri du sniper. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'école, croisant les sourires de leur compagnons. Certains d'entre eux se prirent dans leurs bras. Billy déposa une tape sur l'épaule de son partenaire, le félicitant par la même. Marcus et Jackson rejoignirent les autres. L'ex militaire tomba dans les bras de son frère, rassurer de le voir en vie. Il lui demanda où se trouvait Alan. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un signe négatif de la tête. Les deux groupes quittèrent la bâtisse, laissant derrière eux la nature reprendre ses droits. Derek s'éloigne un peu des autres, voyant un zombie contre des planches de bois. C'est Alan. Il s'approche de lui, le regardant avec tristesse. Ses grognements étouffés lui font de la peine. Il fait ses adieux au vieil homme, lui dit qu'il a toujours une balle dans son pistolet et l'abat d'une balle dans la tête. Il revient vers les membres de leurs deux groupes, leur disant qu'il vaudrait mieux partir avant que d'autres zombies ne viennent. Le chef du groupe adverse présenta aux hommes de Marcus son van, se préparant à quitter les lieux avec. Il remercia chacun des membres de son groupe, leur donna en récompense une partie de leurs vivres. Billy ne souhaite pas les prendre, lui disant qu'il en a certainement plus besoin qu'eux, mais finit par céder. Le chef du groupe adverse tendit une main vers Derek. Celui-ci rapprocha la sienne de lui lorsqu'un tir retentit, tout prêt d'eux. Marcus fit feu sur lui et ses hommes, leur tirant dessus à l'aide de son fusil à pompe. Deux d'entre eux sont morts sur le coup. Seul le chef survit encore. Suffoquant de moitié, le pauvre homme rampe vers son arme avec difficulté. Marcus y arrive en premier, l'écartant afin qu'il ne puisse le récupérer. Il se posta au dessus de sa futur victime, basculant sa tête sur le côté. Le blessé lui fit comprendre d'un signe de main de l'épargner, mais la colère qui rongeait l'ex marine n'était que trop forte. Il se sert de la crosse de son fusil à pompe comme d'un marteau qu'il abat contre son visage, l'écrasant de toute ses forces. Ses coups répétés finirent par eurent raison de lui. Marcus se retourne vers les membres de son groupe, paralysées par la peur et dans l'incompréhensibilité la plus totale. Bouche grande ouverte, yeux écarquillés, les trois hommes, profondément choqués par ce qui venait de se produire, n'eurent le courage de s'opposer à lui. Marcus se mit à la place du conducteur. Ses comparses le suivirent sans broncher. Il adressa un long et dernier regard à son frère qui fit de même. Il se retourna vers les autres et leur demanda de ne rien dire à Rita quand ils rentreront au campement. Le camion démarra. Prêt de ce qui reste du cadavre du bandit, une ombre menaçante apparaît. Un homme se tient au dessus de lui, le regardant avec colère.


	2. DayZ S1 EP2

EP2 : TOO CLOSE

Jour 170

Des champs de maïs à pertes de vue. Voilà ce que voyait Derek, accoudé à la fenêtre du van. Le marine n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé son frère à commettre de telles atrocités. Il se retourna vers lui. Marcus tenait le volant avec force. Il ouvrit la main droite, soulageant la douleur vive qui touchait ses doigts. Se sentant observer, il tourna la tête sur le côté, croisant les yeux apeurés de son frère. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans cette position. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Marcus finit par baisser les yeux, le mépris que lui vouait son frère l'agaçant. Il jeta un œil dans le rétro intérieur de la camionnette. Billy et Jackson l'observaient également, silencieux. Ignorant les regards fuyards de ses comparses, l'ex soldat se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Assis en haut du camping car à l'abandon, Gabriel regarde le paysage désolé, pensif. Le soleil se couchait, et les siens n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Rita se trouve à l'intérieur du véhicule, comptant les balles qui leur restaient une à une. Un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Elle sortit du camping car. Gabriel descendit de son perchoir. Un van s'approchait d'eux. A son bord se trouvaient leurs amis, partis plus tôt dans la journée. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient trouver, comment ils avaient obtenu leur véhicule. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Jackson lui expliqua d'une petite voix que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Rita s'approcha d'eux à son tour. Elle nota qu'un des leurs manquaient à l'appel. Elle demanda à Marcus où était Alan. Son mari ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite. Rita resta silencieuse, bouche grande ouverte.

Les images étaient floues, confuses. Pour autant, Derek parvenait à en discernés les points les plus importants. Il revécut les récent évènements, se voyant tuer Alan d'une balle dans la tête. Le voir ainsi le faisait trembler. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve » répéta t-il dans son sommeil. Pour autant, cela ne parvenait pas à le calmer. De nombreux tirs et des hurlements de douleurs s'ajoutèrent aux grognements d'Alan, le mort vivant, résonnant dans la tête du grand homme. A ce souvenir s'était ajouter celui de son frère, Marcus, exécutant et massacrant ces pauvres hommes. Derek bondit de sa couverture, trempé de sueur. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Le grand homme, allongé prêt du feu, regarda tout autour de lui, encore haletant. Quelques mètres derrière, dos à lui, se tenait son frère, fusil à pompe sous le coude, assis sur le capot du van. Il montait la garde, grands yeux ouverts. Derek n'eut assez de temps pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, son frère lui demandant de se recoucher. Le grand homme écouta ses paroles. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis, écoutant les crépitements du feu à ses côtés, ferma légèrement les yeux.

Jour 171

A l'aide d'un sceau remplis d'eau, Jackson éteignit les quelques braises qui flambaient encore. Rita et Gabriel rassemblèrent les derniers vivres qui leur restaient à l'intérieur du van, Billy se chargeant, de son côté, de quelques sacs qu'il plaça à l'arrière du véhicule. Marcus jeta un dernier regard en direction de leur ancien campement. Dans ses yeux se lisait l'angoisse du départ. A contre cœur, il prit le volant, partant en quête de nouvelles aventures.

DAYZ

Jour 18

Un bruissement sourd résonna dans les toilettes. Un jeune enfant y pénétra, grimaçant quelque peu. Il avait pourtant essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le garçon vérifia si la voie était libre. N'étant pas certain, il cogna contre les portes, appelant les morts à le rejoindre. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit part de sa présence. Soulager, il poussa un soulagement, puis, se retourna vers le miroir. Son visage était couvert de crasse et de poussière. Il voulut le nettoyer lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira son attention. On aurait dit des grognements. Ils provenaient du fond de la pièce, résonnaient à travers les canalisations. L'enfant s'en approcha prudemment, la peur au ventre. Concentré sur le bruit, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le surplombait. Le garçon se retourna vers elle, écarquillant de grands yeux. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, pistolet en main, lui demanda d'ouvrir son sac et de lui montrer ce qu'il avait. L'enfant, apeuré, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait de lui. Son agresseur lui demanda de s'exécuter, parce qu'il ne le répéterait pas deux fois. Alors, le garçon fit ce qu'il attendait de lui sans broncher, tremblant comme une feuille. Il lui tendit le sac que son agresseur prit avec force. Il lui demanda nerveusement comment il s'appelait, pourquoi il faisait ça, mais l'homme lui répondit, en guise de réponse, de la boucler, sans quoi il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. L'enfant lui annonça sèchement qu'il ne croit pas qu'il le ferait, qu'il pense qu'il est un gentil, pas une de ses choses, là dehors. Mais l'homme ne l'écouta point, trop concentré à fouiller le contenu du sac. Il lui dit qu'il n'a pas grand chose, et que les rares trucs qu'il a sont inutiles et stupides, qu'il ne peut pas être en vie depuis tout ce temps avec si peu de vivres, qu'il devrait le tuer, là, maintenant, mais que c'était son jour de chance et qu'il ne le fera pas aujourd'hui. Soudain, la porte du fond claqua. L'homme fit demi-tour et, d'instinct, ouvrit le feu. Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplis de larmes. Sa mère venait d'entrer dans les toilettes. Son visage se décomposa. Une tache aux teintes rouges vives s'étendait sur son ventre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, morte. Son fils se précipita à ses côtés, hurlant sa tristesse. Profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, Gabriel lâcha son pistolet, se retenant de vomir.

Jour 171

La biche était tout prêt, immobile, relevant la tête avec hésitations, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. De son viseur, Gabriel pouvait la voir se mouvoir avec lenteur, un doigt sur la gâchette. Concentré, le jeune homme ne voulait pas rater son coup. A ses côtés, Jackson lui murmurait à l'oreille quelques indications, lui demandant de se tourner de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Gabriel écouta ses paroles, mais, au moment de passer à l'acte, il se dégonfla, baissant son arme et lâchant un long soupir. Jackson se retourna vers son ami, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Le chrétien lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. L'archer fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant ses belles paroles, puis regarda l'animal s'éloigner. Il se mordit les lèvres, son prochain repas s'éloignant dans la forêt. Peu après, les deux hommes se disputèrent. Jackson lui demanda quel était le problème de son ami, lui qui était partant pour chasser se fait la malle au moment où il était à deux doigts de tirer. Il lui demanda si la perspective d'un bon repas ne le faisait pas aussi bander que lui. Gabriel lui répondit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Son compère remarqua ses hésitations, mais n'osa pas lui demander plus. Les deux hommes rejoignirent la route, là où le reste du groupe les attendait. Billy, après avoir fait quelques réglages, demanda à Marcus, place conducteur, de mettre le contacte. Pour autant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le van était mort. L'ex marine sortit du véhicule pour crier son mécontentement, blâmant le bon Dieu au passage. Billy lui fait remarquer que Gabriel est revenu et qu'il ferait mieux de calmer ses propos. Mais il n'en fit rien. Rita vint à ses côtés pour le calmer. Billy s'approcha de ses amis, leur demandant s'ils leur rapportaient quelque chose à manger. Jackson lui annonça, après un long silence, qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Gabriel baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Billy cacha sa déception, se retournant à ses occupations. Derek expliqua aux jeunes que le van n'arrivait plus à démarrer et qu'ils devront continuer la route à pieds, que ça leur plaise ou non. Jackson lâcha un soupir, jurant à voix haute. Il demanda si quelqu'un se proposait de le porter. Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent un à un, lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne le ferait. Finalement, Billy lui annonça, à contre cœur, qu'il le ferait. Son ami le remercia, tombant dans ses bras. Marcus, remit de ses excès de colère, se dirigea vers ses hommes et leur expliqua qu'ils laisseront le van et continueront à pied le long de la route 110. De là, ils devraient croiser quelques villes et villages où ils pourront se ravitailler. Aucun d'eux ne s'interposa. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, ce qu'il a fait à ces gens, ils ne pouvaient contredire ses décisions. Mener d'une main de fer par ce qui semblait être leur chef, le groupe prit la route sans broncher, armes aux poings. Tous, à l'exception de Rita. La jeune femme passa une main sur le côté droit du véhicule. Elle y reconnaissait des impacts de balles, ce qui l'intriguait. Marcus l'a rejoignit, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Question à laquelle elle répondit que oui. Plus tard, dans la journée, après des heures de marches, la fatigue se fait ressentir dans les yeux de certains. Gabriel traîne à l'arrière, sa lenteur déconcertant une partie des siens. A l'avant, Derek et Marcus donnent le rythme que parviennent à suivre tant bien que mal leurs compagnons d'infortunes. Au milieu, Jackson relookait les fesses de Rita, quelques mètres devant lui, des filets de baves manquant de tomber de sa bouche. Billy remarqua le comportement de son confrère, lui frappant gentiment l'arrière du crâne. Il lui dit qu'il est complètement taré de faire ça, avec Marcus dans les parages. Son ami lui annonça qu'il le savait, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Billy lança un juron et lui expliqua qu'il y a des magazines pour ça. Jackson se retourna vers lui, indécis. Il lui demanda s'il en avait trouvé un. Le sourire du jeune noir s'effaça. Il hésita, puis, lui expliqua qu'il y en avait bien un, mais que les pages étaient maintenant toutes collées et qu'il a dû le jeter depuis. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire tellement fort que les deux frères les entendirent comme s'ils étaient à leurs côtés. Derek fait remarquer à Marcus qu'ils ont l'air de bien prendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Marcus baissa les yeux, ne préférant rien dire. Son frère lui suggéra de faire une pause. Marcus secoue la tête, lui répondant que les pauses, c'est pour les faibles, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de l'être, plus maintenant. Son frère lui demande si c'est comme ça que ça marche maintenant, si c'est à la loi du plus fort qu'il pense. L'ex marine lui demanda sèchement où il voulait en venir. Derek lui répondit qu'il savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Marcus passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Rita était assez loin pour ne rien entendre. La colère dans son regard fit presque reculer Derek. Marcus lui expliqua que ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour le protéger lui, et le reste du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas risquer leur vie en faisant confiance à des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Il ajoute que maintenant, leur vie, c'est tuer ou mourir, et que celui qui est incapable de prendre des décisions comme celle-ci, est condamné à mourir. Derek lui dit que ça ne peux pas marcher comme ça, et qu'il le sait. Voyant que son frère ne lui dirait rien de plus, il lui demanda ce qu'il compte faire après. Il lui explique qu'il le sait très bien, que la côte est la meilleure solution. Derek insiste sur le mot « après », se demandant ce qui leur arrivera s'ils ne trouvent rien là-bas. Marcus lui annonce qu'ils feront comme tout marine de bon sens : ils trouveront une solution. Sourire aux lèvres, le grand homme passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, voyant que l'un des leurs avait du mal à suivre. Le chrétien semblait perdu. Le vide dans son regard parlait de lui-même. Derek fit remarquer à son frère que le comportement de Gabriel l'inquiétait. Marcus acquiesça d'un ton monocorde. Après des heures de marches, le groupe croisa un panneau. Un petit village se trouvait devant eux. Derek et Marcus se regardèrent un moment, puis, reprirent la route, à l'orée de la forêt. Ils gardent un œil sur la ville, regardant par la même s'ils n'y s'y trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant avant de repartir. Soudain, de longs et puissant rugissements attirèrent leur attention, se rapprochant de leur direction. Les deux marines firent de grands yeux. On aurait dit des bruits de rotors. Un hurlement résonna à leurs oreilles. C'était Marcus, leur ordonnant de se coucher. Immédiatement, la bande s'exécuta, se demandant ce qui se passait. Deux hélicoptères militaires survolèrent la zone où ils se trouvaient. Plus loin, sur leur droite, une dizaine de camions et autres chars d'assaut déboulèrent de nulle part, regagnant la route. Leurs moteurs grondaient avec force, manquant d'exploser. Marcus releva la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une bonne nouvelle pour le groupe, qui suivit les ordres du marine, tentant de les suivre. Le convoi c'était enfoncé dans la ville. Le groupe l'avait perdu de vue, mais la possibilité d'être secouru n'était que trop tentante. Ils devaient le retrouver, et vite. Les survivants se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la ville, écoutant les bruits de moteurs pour s'orienter. Ils ne firent attention aux quelques morts vivants qui déambulaient dans les rues, se concentrant sur leur unique objectif. Après un moment, Marcus repéra un des hélicoptères, tournant autour d'un vieux bulding. Il l'appela, agitant ses bras en tout sens. Mais l'appareil s'en alla. La lueur qui emplissaient les yeux de l'ancien marine s'évapora en une fraction de seconde. Puis, la colère monta en lui, tandis qu'il hurla toute sa rage et sa colère, insultant le ciel de lui infliger pareilles choses. Rita s'approcha de lui, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces. Elle lui dit que ça ira, qu'ils sont ensemble et que c'est tout ce qui compte, mais Marcus la repoussa, ne voulant pas de sa compassion. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. La peur se lisait dans les yeux de sa femme. Marcus, haletant, baissa les yeux, la honte le submergeant. Voyant ses amis découragés, Jackson tenta maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère, leur disant que le monde n'était pas mort pour autant. Mais aucun d'eux ne réagit. Marcus se retourna vers lui, l'air fermé. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il avait fait une bêtise et tenta de se rattraper, leur expliquant que c'était quelque peu maladroit de ça part d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Billy lui demanda de la fermer. Jackson haussa la voix en lui disant qu'il voulait juste voir les choses du bon côté. Le noir lui répondit sèchement qu'il s'était planté. Marcus, dos aux deux hommes, ne prit pas la peine de les écouter. Gabriel, la tête entre ses genoux, entendit quelque chose, un bruit lointain. C'était celui d'un homme. Un homme qui criait à l'aide. Il courut en direction des hurlements, ses amis derrière lui. En arrivant sur les lieux, un jeune ado vint le voir. Il semblait inquiet, marmonnant des choses qui lui étaient incompréhensibles. Le chrétien lui demanda de se calmer et de lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Ce dernier préféra lui montrer. Quelques mètres plus loin, son père, David, était coincé sous les roues de son véhicule. Le 4/4 lui bloquait une jambe. Rita lui prit la tête, lui demandant comment il se trouvait. Le vieil homme paniquait, tremblant de tout ses membres. La jeune femme lui dit qu'il ira bien, tentant de le rassurer. A l'arrière, Marcus passait une main dans ses cheveux, serrant les poings. Derek lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Il lui répond qu'ils pourraient encore rattraper le convoi, qu'ils ont pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries, qu'ils feraient mieux de le laisser là. En entendant ses paroles, David écarquilla de grands yeux, implorant leur aide. Derek lui annonce qu'une vie humaine n'est pas une connerie. Gabriel dit à Marcus qu'il ne partira pas, qu'ils ne sont pas des animaux. Marcus lui expliqua que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, mais qu'ils doivent survivre, et qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Mais tout le monde décide de rester. L'adolescent remercia Gabriel du regard. Le chrétien esquissa un bref sourire. Derek posa ses affaires sur le côté et, avec l'aide de Billy, souleva de toute ses forces le pick-up. Pour autant, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Quelque chose le retenait au sol. Les cris de douleurs du vieil homme attirèrent l'attention de nombreux zombies, progressant lentement dans leur direction. Marcus ordonna à Jackson et Gabriel de surveiller la rue de leur côté pendant que lui gère le sien. Armé de la hache de son frère, il appelle les morts-vivants à l'attaquer, les insultant de toutes sortes de noms possibles et imaginables. Les premiers foncèrent droit sur lui, attirer par la viande fraîche. Il en exécuta deux, puis quatre de ses saloperies, criant aux autres de se dépêcher. Malgré tout leurs efforts, Derek, Billy et le jeune ne parviennent pas à libérer David de son piège mécanique. De leurs côtés, Jackson et Billy font face à une dizaine de zombies. Jackson, armé de son arc, utilisa ses flèches contre eux, les abattant avec facilité, mais certains d'entre eux se rapprochaient un peu trop à son goût. Gabriel, paralysé par la peur, fit abstraction de ce qu'il entendait, des grognements terribles qui le hantait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, manquant de sortir de leurs orbites. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Un mort vivant perça les défenses de Jackson et se rua sur lui. Gabriel tomba à la renverse. Alors qu'il allait en finir avec lui, l'archer lui vint en aide, l'exécutant d'une de ses flèches. Il regarda le chrétien, lui gueula quel était son problème, puis, lui demanda de dégager, continuant son éternel massacre. Marcus demanda combien de temps ils leur fallaient. Son frère lui répond le temps qu'il faudra et souleva à nouveau le 4/4, faisant cette fois levier avec une barre de fer. Marcus, voyant le sang couler sur les rebords de la hache, devait prendre une décision. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Au loin, les zombies continuaient d'arriver. Il se rapprocha du véhicule, regarda sa femme, puis son frère, leur disant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps. Il leva son arme en l'air en l'abattit avec force contre la jambe du pauvre homme. Il ignora les hurlements de ce dernier, lui sectionnant la jambe sans aucune once de pitié. Son recouvrait ses vêtements. Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Rita s'écarta de son mari, demandant au jeune et à Gabriel de l'aider. Les deux, profondément choqué par ce qui venait d'arrivé, ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Elle dû se répéter pour qu'ils viennent l'assister. Ils enveloppèrent David dans une couverture, bandèrent sa blessure du mieux qu'ils purent. Marcus se retourna vers l'allée principale. Une dizaine de créatures venaient dans leur direction. Il annonça aux membres du groupe qu'il fallait partir. Ses amis s'exécutèrent, mais le jeune, sous le choc, ne voulait pas bouger. Derek s'occupa de lui, le suppliant de le suivre, mais l'ado commença à pleurnicher. Marcus hurla à son frère de venir, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il lui demanda de l'attendre sur la colline, à l'entrée de la ville. Marcus acquiesça, passant au travers de la horde, ses compagnons à ses côtés. De nouveaux morts-vivants approchaient, et Derek devait prendre une décision. Ne sachant quoi faire, il prit avec lui le jeune et l'entraîna avec lui. Les deux hommes couraient au hasard dans les rues vides de la ville. Ils finirent par prendre quelques petites ruelles, des zombies leur barrant le passage. Alors qu'ils fuyaient, un mort vivant, caché dans un coin, attrapa le jeune adolescent et le dévora vivant. Derek, qui tenait sa main, refusait de l'abandonner. Mais les hurlements du garçon lui causait trop de peines. Alors il prit la fuite, courant à toutes jambes. Au loin, Marcus et le reste du groupe regarde la ville du haut de la colline, la horde de morts-vivants courant en tout sens. Une partie d'entre eux se déplaçaient en boitant dans la direction. Jackson lâcha un juron. Billy s'insurgea, se demandant combien de temps ils passeront à courir avant que ces enfoirés les laissent tranquilles. L'ex marine lui répondit sèchement qu'ils attendraient le temps qu'il faudra, se préparant à repartir. Rita se retourna vers son mari, lui demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Derek. Marcus lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ici, que le plan de son frère était foireux et que, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, ils devaient partir au plus vite. Sa femme, surprise d'un tel égoïsme, insista sur le fait que c'est son frère. Mais Marcus lui annonça qu'il le sait mieux que personne, que ça ne lui plaît pas plus qu'à un autre, mais qu'il doit le faire pour le bien du groupe. Interloqué, la latino secoua la tête en tout sens, poussant un long soufflement. Elle répéta ses mots, citant le mot « groupe », lui avouant qu'il n'a jamais fait passer l'intérêt des autres avant le sien, qu'il ne se soucie de personne à part lui-même. Marcus, lèvres retroussés, lui dit que c'était faux. Mais Rita ne pouvait boire ses paroles. Elle lui adressa un long regard, puis, tourna les talons, se remettant à marcher. Jackson, regarda les deux tourtereaux un à un, puis, les questionna, se demandant s'il avait loupé quelque chose. Il se retourna vers Billy, n'obtenant aucune réponses de leur part, mais ce dernier poussa un soupir désespéré. L'archer haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Le groupe se remit en marche. Marcus se retourna une dernière fois vers la ville, murmurant ses quelques mots : Accroche-toi petit frère… ». Un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait aux oreilles de Derek, tandis qu'il continuait de courir, arme au poing. N'ayant plus sa hache pour se défendre, il n'avait pour seul recours son pistolet, qu'il tenait fermement entre ses robustes mains. Le grand homme avait le souffle coupé, les nerfs à vifs. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'arrêter. Alors il continua de courir, ignorant les grognements qui le suivaient de prêt. Finalement, il s'écroula sur le sol, la fatigue ayant raison de son être. Les morts-vivants qui le poursuivaient étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait pour habitude de combattre. Il les reconnaissait. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient vu la première fois. Des runners. Le premier stade de l'infection. Pas totalement mort, mais pas humain pour autant. Il leva son arme dans leur direction et commença à tirer, hurlant sa détermination. Les uns après les autres, les morts vivants s'effondrèrent sur le sol de béton. Après avoir tuer une grande partie d'entre eux, l'ancien militaire baissa son arme encore fumante. Au loin, des dizaines de zombies se dirigeaient vers lui, attirer par les détonations de son arme. Intelligemment, le grand homme quitta la route, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, en profitant pour recharger son pistolet des quelques balles qu'il lui restait. Il plaça deux, puis trois cartouches dans le chargeur et sortit de sa poche deux autres balles. Se rendant compte du peu de munitions qu'il lui reste, Derek, essoufflé, plaque sa lourde tête contre l'écorce du grand chêne, yeux fermés. Puis, il les plaça une à une dans le chargeur, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. A hauteur de la route, il pouvait entrevoir, à travers les fourrées, quelques créatures boitées maladroitement. D'instinct, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, mais un bruit de craquement attira son attention. Il s'immobilisa, restant aux aguets. Il tourna la tête en tout sens, ne parvenant à trouver l'endroit d'où provenait l'étrange bruit qu'il avait entendu. Un bruit de rechargement attira son attention. Trop tard, le grand homme venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Sur la route, les morts vivants changèrent de direction en grognant. La vision de Derek se troubla. La douleur était vive, intense. Quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage. Le soldat tenta de résister, mais il en était incapable. Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Derek ouvrit les yeux fébrilement, la fièvre lui montant à la tête. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit qui l'entourait. La structure de la petite cabane lui rappelait beaucoup celle de son grand-père, ancien chasseur. Il y avait du bois, partout. Une petite fenêtre couverte de dépôt brumeux et de poussière donnait une piètre vision de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Un ton grave l'interpellait. C'était une voix, celle d'un homme. Il l'appelait par son prénom. Reprenant ses esprits, Derek découvrit à son chevet un nègre de presque 40 ans, lui souhaitant le bonjour. A sa vue, l'ancien militaire paniqua, tentant de récupérer son pistolet, posé sur une table de chevet. Le noir le prit de vitesse, maîtrisant de son autre bras le grand homme, lui expliquant qu'il le retrouvera quand il se sera calmer, pas avant. Le soldat lui hurla qu'il lui avait tirer dessus. Son bourreau ne nia pas les faits, mais lui demanda de garder son calme, sans quoi il n'hésitera pas à le refaire. Derek hésita longuement, puis, lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait le lâcher. Il commença ça phrase, souhaitant lui demander pourquoi il lui avait tirer dessus, mais le noir devina ses intentions et lui répondit à sa place, lui expliquant qu'il pensait qu'il était un des leurs et que cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas rencontrer un autre être humain. Puis, il tendit sa main vers lui, lui disant qu'il s'appelait Wayne. Derek regarda sa main de ses grands yeux, mais ne fit rien. Le noir baissa les yeux, disant d'un sourire que le racisme existe toujours. Puis, il s'écarta du lit dans lequel se trouvait le grand homme et fouilla dans ses affaires, sortant une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Derek lui demanda de la boire en premier. Wayne recula de quelques pas, étonné par la réaction de l'ancien militaire. Il lui expliqua que s'il voulait le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, qu'il n'a rien à craindre de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas pour intention de l'empoisonner. Mais Derek attendit qu'il le fasse pour en boire à son tour. Wayne se mit à rire, lui expliquant que comme ça, ils mourront tous les deux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Le noir finit par lui avouer que son humour laissait à désirer, que ses proches lui ont toujours dit qu'il devait le retravailler. Derek le coupa, lui disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses histoires, que la seule chose qui lui importait était de retrouver ses amis au plus vite. Wayne lui demanda de rester où il est, de ne pas faire trop d'efforts, étant trop faible pour bouger, et qu'il devait se reposer un maximum, l'appelant peu après par son prénom. Derek fronça les sourcils, lui demandant comment il connaissait son prénom. Wayne sortit de ses affaires un petit carnet et lui dit qu'il était à son nom. L'ancien militaire le prit de forces, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le lire. Le noir lui dit qu'il ne se serait pas permis cela. Il lui dit que tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un journal intime. Derek lui annonce que ce n'est pas un journal intime, mais un carnet dans lequel il marque ses mémoires, les choses qu'il vit chaque jours dans cet enfer. Wayne lui avoue qu'il devrait en prendre un nouveau avant qu'il n'y est plus de place pour écrire. Il lui tendit un vieux carnet qu'il avait en sa possession et dont l'utilité lui était futile. Derek accepta son cadeau, le remerciant. Wayne esquissa un sourire, lui annonçant qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre finalement. Derek lui rendit maladroitement la pareille, ses yeux trahissant le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Dehors, des grognements interpellèrent les deux hommes. Wayne se posta à la fenêtre, regardant les morts-vivants défilés. Il explique au blessé qu'ils ne viennent jamais par ici, d'ordinaire, que se sont les tirs qui les ont attirés tout prêt d'ici. Derek, regardant à travers le carreau poussiéreux, insiste sur le fait qu'il doit retrouver les siens, mais Wayne lui demande de patienter un peu, lui annonçant qu'ils partiront dès demain, à l'aube.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Le reste du groupe, Marcus à sa tête, courrait depuis des heures déjà. La fatigue se ressentait en chacun d'eux. Jackson demanda à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, que la horde ne les suivait plus depuis longtemps, et qu'ils devaient reprendre-leur forces. Mais Marcus, obnubilé par le fait de les mettre en sécurité, contesta ses paroles. Rita lui dit que David ne tiendra pas le coup s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Marcus arrêta sa troupe, passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Il réfléchit un moment, ne sachant que faire. Au loin, illuminé par des coups de tonnerre, une structure en bois attira l'attention de Gabriel. Le chrétien plissa les yeux, puis, se retournant vers les siens, leur cria qu'il y avait une grange. Marcus leva les yeux dans sa direction, puis, après maintes hésitations, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Aidé de Billy, Rita déposa le corps lourd de David sur le sol, toujours inconscient. La jeune femme demanda à Gabriel de soutenir sa tête pendant qu'elle vérifie ses blessures. Le bilan n'est pas bon. Il n'arrête pas de saigner et, dans un état pareil, il risque l'infection. Marcus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jackson lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. L'ex marine lui cria de se taire et de le laisser réfléchir. L'archer, vexer, partit dans son coin en bougonnant. Billy rejoignit Marcus, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça, pas après ce qu'il a fait à cet homme, pas après ce qui est arrivé aux gens du van. Rita, d'abord concentrée à bander les blessures du vieil, écouta de loin la conversation de ses comparses, intrigué. Marcus explosa de colère, expliquant au jeune noir qu'il ne faisait que les protéger, qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Billy lui expliqua qu'il y avait d'autres manières de s'y prendre, que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et qu'il le savait. En entendant ses mots, Marcus explosa, lui criant que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Billy lui répondit que non et qu'ils avaient toujours le choix, quittant le chevet de son ami. Le noir s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Rita lui ordonna de maintenir sa jambe droite pendant qu'elle finit de nettoyer sa plaie et qu'elle le bande du mieux qu'elle peu. Jackson, la tête entre les genoux, entendit un bruit lointain, mais néanmoins perceptible. Il s'approcha des portes de la grange et aperçut, entre les planches, une centaine de morts-vivants fonçant droit sur eux. Immédiatement, il se mit dos à elles, tentant de garder l'ouverture de bois fermée. Marcus, voyant le comportement de son ami, comprit ce que cela voulait dire et lui vint en aide. Billy, à son tour, partit à contre cœur à leur secours. Il adressa un regard au vieil homme, toujours dans les vapes, puis à Rita. La jeune femme lui dit qu'il peut y aller, ce qu'il fit. Les trois hommes usent de leurs dernières forces pour retenir les portes fermées, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Marcus demanda à ses amis de tenir pendant qu'il réfléchit à un plan. Jackson commença à paniquer, se disant qu'il allait mourir. Billy le rassura, lui expliquant qu'il est bien trop con pour mourir. Gabriel, voyant la panique gagner les siens, commença à trembler. Rita lui demanda de surveiller David pendant qu'elle aide ses partenaires. Le chrétien lui marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour les aider. Il prit de longues inspirations, fermant ses petits yeux noirs. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il remarqua sur le côté un sac à dos qu'il commença à fouiller. Il en sortit un bâton de couleur rouge, qu'il tient fermement d'une main. Il se retourna vers ses amis, puis vers la porte du fond. La fatigue se fait sentir du côté de Marcus. L'ancien militaire grognait, à la manière de ses compagnons de route. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Les zombies continuaient de forcer la grange en masse en grognant. Alors même que tout espoir était perdu, une lumière aveuglante perça l'obscurité. Billy plissa les yeux. Il reconnut dans le noir la silhouette du chrétien, fusée éclairante en main, agitant les bras et criant de toutes ses forces dans le but d'attirer les morts vivants dans sa direction et de libérer, par la même, la porte. Ses coéquipiers lui crièrent d'arrêter ça, mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien. IL attira l'attention d'une vingtaine de morts-vivants, assez pour permettre à ses amis de nettoyer la zone. Ils ouvrirent les portes et commencèrent à massacrer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Gabriel, reculant à petit pas, sentit une présence derrière lui. Un zombie lui apparut, le faisant tomber. Il tenta de le repousser, mais ses dents pourries se rapprochaient inlassablement de sa peau. Soudain, une hache s'enfonça dans le crâne de l'horrible créature. Marcus se débarrassa du cadavre et tendit une main vers son ami à terre. Gabriel la saisit, l'ex marine l'aidant à se redresser. Jackson prit la parole, lui disant qu'il est un putain de dur à cuir. Le chrétien esquissa un sourire gêné, baissant les yeux.

Jour 172

La lueur du jour illumina Derek. A peine réveillé, le grand homme fut surpris par la présence de Wayne, lui demandant de se lever et de s'habiller, tandis qu'il lui tends ses vêtements. Derek lui demande l'heure qu'il est. Le noir lui répondit que ça n'avait plus d'importance de le savoir. Derek lui répondit que pour lui ça en avit. Wayne lui tendit alors la montre qu'il avait au poignet, lorsqu'il lui avait tirer dessus, lui demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait une montre qui ne marchait plus. En effet, le cadran était stopper à 1h18 précise. Derek l'a regarda un moment, puis, leva les yeux vers son nouvel ami, lui demandant quand ils pouvaient partir. Wayne exécuta un zombie enlisé dans la boue de son bâton, expliquant au militaire qu'ils pourrissent davantage chaque jours. L'expression sur le visage de Derek exprimant le dégoût, le noir lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, puis, lui demanda si c'était le fait de tuer ses choses qui l'horrifiait. Derek lui expliqua qu'il n'aimait pas faire ça. Wayne lui avoua qu'il l'avait deviner, qu'il était comme lui avant, mais que, tôt ou tard, on finit par s'y habituer, et que ça devient presque normal de le faire, comme quand ils faisaient des courses au supermarché. L'ex militaire lui avoua que la comparaison n'était pas très judicieuse, mais qu'il voyait où il voulait en venir. Il renchérit en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dans la vue, avant tout ça. Le noir lui expliqua ironiquement qu'il était avocat, qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de tuer qui que se soit, mais que, compte tenu des circonstances, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Par curiosité, Derek lui demanda où était sa famille. Wayne s'arrêta, tête baissée. L'ancien militaire s'excusa, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas. Le noir lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir, que c'était normal qu'il demande, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour ça. Les deux hommes débouchèrent sur une large route. Wayne demanda à Derek où se trouvait la sienne lorsqu'une voix le stoppa dans son élan, lui demandant de lever les mains en l'air et de lâcher ses armes. Derek se retourna vers le noir. Une dizaine d'hommes les pointaient de leurs armes. Habillé de tenues militaires, ils semblaient faire parti du convoi que tentait de suivre Marcus, leurs camions derrière eux. Derek se présenta à eux comme étant lui-même militaire de carrière et demanda à parler à leur capitaine. D'abord, ils refusent, ne lui faisant guère confiance, mais un homme arriva sur les lieux, calmant le jeu. Derek écarquilla les yeux. C'était son supérieur et ami, le général Miller.

Assis sur l'herbe, Jackson regardait la route au loin, se demandant si Derek les retrouverait un jour. Billy s'assit à ses côtés. L'archer ne prêta pas attention à lui. Le noir lui demande s'il va bien. Pour réponse, son ami lui annonça que non. Billy, hésitant, finit par lui dire que s'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il peut compter sur lui. Jackson le coupa dans son élan, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre tout à la rigolade car il a bien faillit mourir aujourd'hui. Le sourire sur les lèvres du black attira l'attention de l'archer, lui demandant ce qui le faisait rire. Billy lui expliqua qu'il est bien trop malin pour se faire avoir si facilement. Et puis, qu'il ne peut pas se faire bouffer, parce qu'il a bien trop mauvais goût. Jackson lui demande s'il veut parier là dessus. Billy lui annonce qu'il voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, mais que l'idée ne lui déplairait pas. Jackson lui demande s'il est sérieux. Le noir lui répond que non. L'archer baissa les yeux, lui annonçant d'un sourire que c'est dommage, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé. Le noir lui frappa l'épaule d'un geste amicale, puis les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Quelques mètres derrière, Rita essayait de faire boire le vieil homme, toujours dans les vapes. Marcus regardait chacun des gestes de sa femme, l'air fermé. Sentant qu'il l'a surveillait, la latino lui dit qu'il faut qu'il parle. Marcus commence à s'énerver, mais Rita lui annonce que ça ne plus peu durer, tous ses petits secrets, les choses qu'il lui cache. Marcus fronça les sourcils. Sa femme lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu ce que Billy lui a dit, dans la grange, et exige des réponses vis à vis de ce qui se serait passer, quand Alan est mort. D'abord hésitant, l'ancien marine finit par cracher le morceau, lui annonçant fiévreusement qu'il avait tué 3 personnes. Effrayé par les crimes horribles qu'à commis son mari, Rita recule de quelques pas, yeux grands ouverts. Marcus tente de s'expliquer avec elle, mais la jeune femme le repousse. Bouche ouverte, le visage de Marcus reflétait sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un souffle rauque, suivis d'une quinte de toux, arriva aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens. David venait de se réveiller. La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il regarda sa jambe manquante, puis, lui demanda où était son fils. Rita n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle avançait, mais Derek n'était pas revenu non plus. A contre cœur, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti. Le vieil homme, fatigué de se battre, fondit en larmes.

Confortablement installé à l'arrière d'un camion militaire, Derek faisait face à l'homme qui lui a tout appris. Le fait de le revoir en vie faisait jaillir une sensation étrange de ses entrailles. Le général lui révéla qu'il croyait qu'il était mort. Derek lui avoua la même chose. Miller lui expliqua qu'en son absence, des tas de gens ont perdu la vie. Il lui avoua que Taylor, son meilleur ami, avait disparu dans les premiers jours suivant le Day-0. Il lui conta, peu après, les nombreuses tentatives d'évacuations vers des camps de réfugiés que ses hommes ont entrepris et qui ont, pour la plupart, échoué. Il lui décrit également l'enfer dans lequel il s'était retrouver, les choix qu'ils ont du faire pour le bien de tous, les bombardements répétés des grandes villes dans le but de contenir l'infestation et qui n'ont généralement pas fonctionner, ainsi que la manière dont le gouvernement, surpasser par les évènements, a fini par tomber. Il dit d'ailleurs se rappeler des cris de gens innocents, brûlés vifs. Des femmes, des enfants. Tous morts pour rien. Il se rappelle flammes qui dansaient, de la fumée qui touchait le ciel. Puis, après un moment, tête basse, il lui demanda si son frère, Marcus, était toujours en vie. Derek le lui confirma d'un vague signe de tête. Mais son regard fuyard trahissait son inquiétude. Son supérieur lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Derek lui expliqua que tout ce qu'ils ont traversés l'a changé, qu'il ne le reconnaissait même plus la personne qu'il aimait. Miller lui répondit d'une voix ténébreuse qu'ils ont tous du faire des choses horribles pour survivre, mais que ces choses ne font pas d'eux des monstres. Il lui révéla également qu'ils partaient en direction de la côte Ouest afin d'évacuer les derniers camps de réfugiés encore debout. Il lui demanda également s'il souhaitait les accompagner, mais Derek lui annonça qu'ils avaient pour projet de chercher un bateau sur la côte Est du pays. Le général affirme qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas, mais l'ancien marine lui avoua que ça valait le coup d'essayer, même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Après un moment, le convoi s'arrêta aux portes dans la ville dans laquelle le groupe de Derek avait rencontré quelques problèmes. Derek et Wayne descendirent tour à tour du véhicule, reprenant au passage leurs quelques affaires. Le général Miller leur souhaita bonne chance, leur conseillant d'éviter au possible les villes, puis, quitta les lieux, disant à Derek que cela lui avait fait plaisir de le revoir. Le convoi reparti dans un nuage de fumée, le grondement de moteurs s'élevant dans la pénombre. Le jour se couchait. Ils ne devaient plus tarder. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, des écritures rougeâtres attirèrent leur attention sur un grand panneau à demi renversé. Il y était écrit avec du sang : « Derek, colline pas sûre, suit route, M. »

Les crépitements des braises dérangeaient à peine Marcus, fixant les flammes avec attention. Il leva les yeux, croisant le regard fuyard de sa femme, face à lui, que seul le feu séparait. David dormait déjà, mort de fatigue. Billy et Jackson mangeaient à pleines dents le reste de leurs vivres, leurs grands yeux fixés sur le chrétien, à l'écart, regardant les étoiles. Marcus se tourna vers lui, puis vers ses compagnons, leur disant qu'il allait lui parler. Il rejoignit Gabriel, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il y eut un long silence d'abord, puis, l'ancien marine lui expliqua qu'il adorait regarder les étoiles, avant tout ça, que quand sa mère est morte, étant jeune, il se disait qu'elle était là haut, quelque part. Et même s'il pense qu'il y a plus de chances qu'elle soit 6 pieds sous terres, il se dit qu'elle est peut être dans un monde meilleur, loin de cet enfer. Puis, regardant le jeune homme, il lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille. Gabriel mit un moment avant de prendre la parole, mais lui expliqua que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se faire une place au sein du groupe, de s'intégrer, de ne pas rester en retrait. Il lui dit qu'il se sentait inutile, et, comme Marcus l'a dit lui-même, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde. Marcus acquiesça, ne niant pas les faits. Il lui dit que c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais qu'il est loin d'être faible et que ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière pour les sauver le lui avait prouvé. Il lui toucha la nuque dans un geste d'apaisement. Gabriel tourna son regard dans sa direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Même s'il faisait nuit noire, Derek et Wayne parvenaient quand même à suivre la route, arme au poing. Les deux hommes parlent de choses et d'autres lorsque l'ancien soldat repéra, à l'orée de la forêt, une lueur orangée, celle d'un feu de camp. Il se tourna vers le noir, l'air triste, puis, lui expliqua qu'il a perdu sa femme le troisième jour de l'infestation, que sa montre c'est arrêté au moment de sa mort, et que l'avoir autour du poignet lui rappelle chaque jour ce qui n'a pas réussit à faire : la sauver. Wayne, l'air fermé, lui dit qu'il n'a peut être pas réussit à la sauver, mais qu'il a sauvé la vie de nombreuses autres personnes, et que cela n'avait pas de prix. Derek proposa à son nouvel ami de rester et de se faire une place au sein du groupe. Mais Wayne refusa poliment, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de gens dangereux. Derek fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Le noir lui expliqua qu'il était là, le jour où l'un des siens à massacrer 3 personnes innocentes, et qu'il n'aurait pas la force de vivre dans la peur de mourir à son tour sous les coups d'un homme qui prétend être un ami. Derek le corrigea, lui révélant ainsi qu'il était son frère. Le noir lui demanda de faire attention à lui. Derek le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant longuement. Dans un regard, les deux hommes se quittèrent à contre cœur. Derek revint vers les siens, les saluant tous un à un. Il finit par son frère, qui le prit dans ses gros bras, manquant de l'étouffer, à la grande surprise du grand homme, qui lui rendit la pareille. Wayne repartit de son côté, seul, pleurant contre un tronc d'arbre.


	3. DayZ S1 EP3

EP3 : NEVER FALL AWAY

Jour 173

Le soleil se couchait dans la vallée. Après une dure journée de labeur, à marcher toute la journée, le repos était bien mérité. Derek saisit le carnet que lui avait donné Wayne et, muni d'un stylo, commença à écrire ses pensées les plus profondes. Le grand homme faisait la grimace, la lueur orangée l'aveuglant légèrement. Il ignorait que son frère l'observait, quelques mètres plus loin, ses yeux fatigués trahissant son épuisement. L'ancien marine se retourna vers sa femme. Rita échangea un regard avec son mari, puis, baissa les yeux, la vérité qu'elle avait apprise la terrifiant. Depuis le début de la journée, elle avait une forte envie de vomir. Elle ne reconnaissait plus là l'homme avec qui elle s'était mariée. Elle le dégouttait. Plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt, Billy s'était écartée du groupe pour pisser. Il défait sa braguette et, basculant sa tête en arrière, poussa un long soupir, soulagé. Puis, alors qu'il se rhabilla, il entendit des pleurs, sur la droite. Ils venaient de buissons pas plus hauts qu'une petite haie. Il y regarda de plus prêt et se rendit compte que quelqu'un y était caché. C'était Gabriel, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il priait le seigneur, le remerciant de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui. Au camp, tandis que Rita attisait les flammes du feu de camp qu'elle avait elle-même préparé, une présence attira son attention. C'était Jackson, revenant avec leur dîner entre les mains, en l'occurrence un lapin. Même s'il ne constituait qu'un maigre butin, tout était bon à prendre. Ils devaient se nourrir, c'était tout ce qui comptait. La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis un moment. Chacun des membres du groupe mangeait sa part du petit animal en silence. Marcus, à travers les flammes, regardait sa femme avec de petits yeux. Rita savait qu'il la regardait. Elle ne supportait pas ça, gardant la tête basse. Jackson, qui avait remarqué la scène, lança un regard au noir. Billy se tourna également vers lui, haussant les épaules. Derek, qui ne supportait pas ce silence, partit se coucher. Mais quelque chose retint son attention. David, l'homme à qui Marcus avait coupé la jambe, commençait à se réveiller. L'ex marine se précipita à son chevet, de même que Rita. La jeune femme demanda à Derek de tenir sa tête afin qu'elle puisse lui donner à boire. Le vieil homme avala quelques gorgées, puis, se mit à tousser, manquant de se décrocher un poumon. Rita lui essuya la bouche, mais ce qu'elle découvrit la terrifia. Sur le torchon se trouvait une tache de couleur rouge. C'était du sang. Marcus arriva sur les lieux, attirés par ses cris étouffés. Derek, d'instinct, retira ses bandages et observa sa blessure. David, trop faible pour répondre, ferma les yeux, contenant sa douleur. Sa jambe était en train de pourrir, lentement. Derek se retourna vers Marcus. Son frère serra les dents, retroussant ses lèvres de colère.

DAYZ

Jour 174

Personne n'avait dormi de la nuit. Tous étaient sur les nerfs, en particulier Marcus. L'ancien marine tournait en rond depuis des heures, ne voyant d'autres solutions au problème. Rita annonça au groupe qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour le sauver. Marcus leur expliqua alors sèchement qu'ils devraient le laisser mourir, mettre fin à ses souffrances maintenant avant que l'infection ne le détruise complètement, que ça lui rendrait service. Derek désapprouva. Il lui dit qu'ils lui ont sauvé la vie, qu'ils ne peuvent pas le tuer, que se serait contraire à ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Il demanda à son frère de se mettre à la place du vieil homme. Marcus lui avoua qu'il leur demanderait sans hésitations de le faire, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Rita désapprouva ses paroles. Elle lui dit également qu'il n'est pas le seul à décider de ce qu'ils sont censés faire ou non, qu'ils n'ont aucuns chefs, qu'ils sont libres de décider du sort de David. Marcus s'approcha de sa femme, lui demandant si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, quand l'infection prendra le dessus. Il lui expliqua chaque étape du terrible cycle qui attendait le vieil homme, ce qui horrifia la belle latino. Plus loin, Billy et Jackson assistaient à la scène avec attention. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, déclarant d'un ton ironique qu'il s'agissait encore d'une scène de ménage. Il s'assit, sortit de son sac un sachet de pop corn et commença à en manger, les quelques morceaux de nourriture lui collant entre les dents. La tension entre les deux jeunes gens était sur le point d'imploser. Marcus déclara à sa femme qu'elle ne serait rien sans lui, que c'est grâce à ses nombreux sacrifices qu'elle est encore en vie, qu'elle n'a rien d'autre, hormis son cul à offrir, pour s'en sortir. A ces mots, Rita ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle gifla son mari, le regardant avec de grands yeux, manquant de tomber en larmes. Marcus releva la tête dans un sourire, s'écartant du groupe. Un craquement attira l'attention de Derek, sur le côté. Il observa Jackson et Billy, puis, posa ses yeux sur le sachet de pop corn qu'ils tenaient entre ses mains. Il demanda, haussant le ton, qui en avait prit. Les deux hommes se pointèrent mutuellement du doigt, ne voulant subir les foudres de l'ancien soldat. Ce dernier lâcha un juron, ne préférant rien dire. Il se tourna vers Gabriel, lui demandant où se trouvait l'hôpital le plus proche. Le chrétien, munit d'une carte, lui annonça qu'ils avaient environ 5 kilomètres de marche avant de tomber sur la ville la plus proche. Le grand homme réfléchit un moment, puis, se tournant vers son frère, annonça aux autres qu'il partirait avec lui et reviendrait le plus rapidement possible avec ce qu'il faut. Rita le coupa, lui disant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer, plus maintenant. Derek lui expliqua qu'ils serraient beaucoup plus lent s'ils transportent David avec eux, mais Rita ne veut rien savoir. Derek secoua légèrement la tête, puis, déclara qu'ils partiraient dans deux minutes au plus tard et qu'ils devaient donc rassembler au plus vite leurs affaires. Billy, finissant sa bouchée, annonça à l'archer qu'enfin, ils allaient avoir un peu d'action. Le petit groupe mit les voiles, Marcus à sa tête.

Voilà maintenant 30 minutes qu'ils marchaient à travers champs, avançant avec difficultés. Les deux frères ouvraient la voie, surveillant les horizons, tandis que leurs compagnons de route transportaient dans une couverture le corps énorme du vieil homme. Derek, d'abord silencieux, finit par demander ce qui se passe avec Rita, alors qu'ils sont suffisamment loin pour que les autres ne puissent pas les entendre. Marcus, arme au poing, lui répondit qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait aux hommes du van, qu'il lui avait tout raconté, et qu'elle voulait faire une pause dans leur relation de couple. Il ajouta le fait qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir loin de lui, que ce qu'il a dit au camp, c'était sous l'effet de la colère, qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit, qu'il se dégouttait lui-même, qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de partir et de les laisser, qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui. Derek, d'abord hésitant, finit par lui avouer que ce qu'il a fait, c'était mal, même s'il voyait là l'intérêt du groupe. Il lui expliqua également qu'il doit regagner sa confiance, mais que pour ça, il doit la laisser tranquille un moment. L'ancien marine lui demanda de le croire parce qu'il a déjà vécu ça. Marcus lui répondit qu'il le savait. Au loin, les deux hommes aperçurent une ville gigantesque. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis, commencèrent à courir, de larges sourires aux lèvres. Leurs compagnons de route firent de même, la fatigue se lisant sur leurs visages. Jackson se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient toujours le sale boulot. Le noir lui dit de la fermer et de continuer de courir. Les deux frères sentaient leurs souvenirs d'enfances rejaillirent dans leur course folle. Ils n'étaient plus de simples survivants, mais des gamins à qui la vie n'a fait aucun cadeaux et qui avaient besoin de se rappeler les moments de leurs vies qui les rendaient heureux. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville. Mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent promptement. Devant eux se tenait une horde de créature, rodant dans les rues. Leurs coéquipiers débarquèrent à leur tour, essoufflé, découvrant le terrible spectacle. Marcus serra les dents, la colère montant en lui. Son frère le remarqua, lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'ex marine ne prit la peine de se retourner vers sa troupe, leur annonçant seulement qu'ils y allaient.

Jackson mit un pied dans la boue, manquant de s'enfoncer. Accroupis, la bande progressait lentement, préférant les petites ruelles étroites aux grands quartiers que leur offrait la ville. Ils ne voulaient être repérer sous aucun prétexte. La moindre erreur pouvait leur être fatale, et ils le savaient. Marcus zigzaguait entre les bâtiments, son frère derrière lui, prêt à le protéger si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Les deux hommes passèrent derrière une vieille maison, chevauchant au passage la vieille clôture qui délimitait les limites de l'ancienne propriété. Leurs coéquipiers firent de même, s'organisant pour faire passer David par-dessus. Marcus continua sur sa droite, rejoignant la grande route. Ils étaient maintenant en terrain découvert. L'ex marine regarda aux alentours. Quelques zombies boitaient nonchalamment, basculant leurs lourdes têtes de droite à gauche. Il plissa les yeux, un bâtiment attirant son attention à l'horizon. Derek se posta à ses côtés. Marcus lui demanda s'il voyait la même chose que lui. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Derek acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Marcus se retourna en direction de l'hôpital, portant fièrement un large sourire sur ses lèvres, porteur d'espoir.

Les yeux du zombie étaient vides, inopérant. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était grogner. Un bruit attira son attention, le forçant à faire demi-tour. Quelqu'un le sifflait. Il suivit son appel et, s'approchant de la ruelle, tomba dans le piège de Jackson. Le jeune homme, une flèche à la main, s'en servit pour tuer son adversaire. Il l'a lui planta dans le crâne, puis, fit s'écrouler le corps de la créature au sol, appelant ses amis à le rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Ceux-ci suivirent ses ordres au pas de course, traînant le blessé avec eux. Jackson longea une haie de bâtiments en tout genre, ses compères à ses trousses. Il passa devant un magasin de BD sans même s'arrêter, puis, se rendant compte de son erreur, revint sur ses pas. Il observa la vitrine brisée avec de grands yeux. Le reste du groupe le rejoignit, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. L'archer insista, mais le regard de ses compagnons de route prit le dessus. Il dû se résigner, abandonnant l'idée de lire le dernier numéro de sa BD favorite, X-men, intitulé la mort de Wolverine. Tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, le petit groupe tomba enfin sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Malheureusement pour eux, l'avant du bâtiment était bloquer par un nombre conséquent de morts-vivants, tapant contre les vitres en verre de l'hôpital en grondant. Il leur était impossible de passer. L'archer leur expliqua qu'il ne servait à rien de passer par-là, sauf si quelqu'un voulait y passer. Billy lui annonça que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le dire, qu'ils le savaient déjà. Jackson se retourna vers son ami noir, lui disant qu'il ne faisait que leur dire la vérité. Billy s'insurgea, lui révélant que ses commentaires étaient inutiles, sans intérêts et complètement grotesques. Le jeune homme, se sentant insulté, haussa la voix. Derek et Marcus échangèrent un regard. Ce dernier, fatigué d'intervenir, plaqua une de ses mains contre son front, poussant un soupir. Rita finit par calmer les tensions, demandant le silence. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, attendant les ordres. Gabriel fit remarquer à la jeune femme qu'elle savait imposer le silence. La jeune femme lui révéla qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils se taisent. Derek, de ses grands yeux, analysa la structure même du bâtiment. Il n'en voyait seulement une partie, mais il était convaincu qu'il y trouverait une autre entrée. Il fit part de ses pensées aux autres. Marcus appuya son frère. Ce dernier demanda à l'archer s'il pouvait leur ouvrir la voie. Jackson leur répondit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre affaire, décochant une de ses flèches de son arc en arrière, touchant un zombie qui s'était rapprochait d'eux et qui menaçait de tuer uns des leurs. Billy aperçut la créature tomber, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il lança un regard au chrétien, lui demandant s'il l'avait vu arriver. Gabriel lui répondit que non. Le noir, reprenant une part de la couverture, révéla à ses compagnons que, même si ce type était un sacré connard, il n'en était pas moins mauvais tireur. Longeant la bâtisse opposée, le groupe avançait prudemment, gardant le silence. Ils gardèrent un œil sur les morts-vivants, dos tournés dans leur direction. Sans trop de difficultés, ils parvinrent à contourner le bâtiment, trouvant ainsi une sortie de secours. Jackson s'y précipita, gardant une main sur la poignée. Il attendit l'ordre de ses compagnons. Marcus braqua son fusil à pompe contre l'objet de métal, prêt à tirer. Derek fit de même avec son pistolet, adressant par la même un bref regard au jeune, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir. L'archer s'exécuta. Tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte, une montagne de corps pourri s'écroula aux pieds des membres du groupe, criant leur dégoût, jurant à haute voix. L'un d'eux tomba aux pieds de Rita, qui recula en hurlant. Marcus s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui demandant si elle allait bien, mais elle rejeta son aide, lui ordonnant de la laisser tranquille. Derek, observant les corps, se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. L'archer lui dit qu'il n'en sait rien, mais que rentrer là dedans ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. L'ex soldat lui demanda pourquoi. Jackson préféra le lui montrer. Armé de sa lampe qu'il braquait en tous coins, l'archer illuminait du flot lumineux les corps pourris d'une cinquantaine de zombies, empilés les uns contre les autres dans l'étroite pièce. Tout était clair maintenant. Quelqu'un les avait disposés de cette manière pour barricader la porte. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. La fine équipe progressait lentement, rampant sur les corps décomposés. Une odeur putride en dégageait, manquant d'en faire vomir plus d'un. Rita se couvrait la bouche et le nez. La puanteur lui était insupportable. Après un moment, les deux frères finirent par s'extirper en premier de la montagne de cadavres, non s'en mal. Marcus balaya sa lampe torche de gauche à droite. Des étincelles s'échappaient d'un réseau de canaux, accrochés au plafond. La zone était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis, s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir, sur leurs aguets. Suivant le corridor, les deux hommes débouchèrent sur un nouveau passage, menant directement à une dizaine de chambres, empestant le renfermé. Plus loin, une lumière attira leur attention. Celle du jour. Alors qu'ils s'y hâtèrent, ils découvrirent le hall du grand hôpital. A l'extérieur, ils pouvaient voir les morts-vivants frappés contre les portes, grondant de colère. Le reste du groupe débarqua à leurs côtés. Billy demanda aux deux hommes ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Derek se retourna vers Rita, révélant au noir qu'il devrait plutôt lui demander conseil. La jeune femme, d'abord interloqué, finit par leur annoncer qu'ils auraient besoin de plus de bandage, de désinfectant, d'alcool, s'ils en trouvaient suffisamment, ainsi que d'antibiotiques afin que David puisse combattre l'infection. Deux équipes se forment alors. Rita, Marcus et Derek partirent au premier étage, tandis que Jackson, Billy et Gabriel fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée. En bas, Jackson s'insurgea, révélant à ses compagnons qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'écouter les ordres d'une femme. Gabriel lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'il ferait mieux de continuer de chercher. Le chrétien se dirigea vers un ascenseur et en actionna les touches. Sans surprises, rien ne se passa. Il esquissa un sourire, puis, regardant les portes métalliques, poussa un juron. Billy, en ouvrant une vieille armoire poussiéreuse, écarquilla de grands yeux. Il y avait découvert un objet qu'il connaissait bien, mais dont l'existence le terrifiait. Ne sachant quoi faire, il resta planté là, sans savoir quoi dire. La voix de l'archer le ramena à la raison. Jackson lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Le noir lui répondit que oui, cachant derrière lui l'objet de ses souffrances : Un sachet d'héroïne. En haut, les trois jeune gens avançaient prudemment, ne souhaitant risquer leurs vies dans un assaut suicidaire. Zigzaguant en tout sens et suivant ses partenaires, Rita finit par s'arrêter, faisant face à une porte. Elle y pénétra et découvrit, à l'intérieur du bloc opératoire, le cadavre d'une jeune femme à qui l'on avait fait une césarienne. Ventre ouvert, sa dépouille horrifia Rita. Marcus, quelque pas derrière, détourna le regard, tête basse. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme dans un pareil état. Derek, quant à lui, se dirigea vers une armoire métallique, d'où il sortit quelques-uns des médicaments et autres produits dont ils avaient besoin. Avant de repartir, Marcus découvrit, sur une étagère, une bouteille de Whisky, à moitié vide. Il attendit que ses compagnons soient partis pour en prendre deux, puis trois gorgées, poussant un léger soupir, l'alcool lui raclant la gorge. Le petit groupe redescendit les escaliers en trombe, appelant leurs coéquipiers à les rejoindre. A leur arrivée, Jackson leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Chacun échangèrent à propos de ce qu'ils avaient découvert avant de faire machine arrière en direction de la sortie. Seulement, sur le chemin du retour, quelque chose d'autre attira leur attention. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à gravir de nouveau la montagne de corps puants, Marcus sentit une sensation familière le parcourir. L'étrange pressentiment d'être observé. Il fit demi-tour, son fusil à pompe braqué en avant. Un homme se trouvait là, à quelques pas, levant ses mains en l'air, l'implorant de ne pas tirer. Il était habillé en tenue de médecin. L'ex marine lui demanda son nom, l'exigeant sur-le-champ. Entre deux bégaiements, le jeune homme lui révéla qu'il se prénommait Jenkins. Puis, un à un, deux, puis quatre autres personnes débarquèrent sur les lieux. Marcus leur ordonna de rester où ils étaient, bien que les siens lui demande de garder son calme. L'ancien soldat fit une grimace, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il voyait. Un homme commença à avancer vers lui, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'eux, qu'il était un gentil, que son nom était Robert, qu'il était médecin avant tout ça et, en voyant le corps de David, entre deux couvertures, lui annonça qu'ils avaient le nécessaire ici pour le soigner correctement. Marcus garda le silence, commençant à reculer. Robert fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais m'ancien soldat lui cria de reculer, hors de lui. Il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule et demanda à Jackson, premier à l'air libre, si la voie était libre. Le jeune homme lui assura que oui. Robert, quelque peu nerveux, dit à Marcus qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'ils ne veulent pas leur faire de mal. Mais rien ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire. Soudain, un cri attira l'attention du grand homme. « Marcheurs ! ». L'archer saisit son arc et commença à tirer. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Attiré par la vacarme, les morts-vivants s'avançaient vers lui avec une voracité qui le dépassait. Alors le jeune homme fit demi-tour, rentrant dans la vieille bâtisse. Une créature lui prit la jambe, rapprochant de lui ses mâchoires pleines de dents. Il voulut s'en débarrasser à coups de pieds, mais la bête immonde refusait de céder. Derek, armé de sa hache, finit par intervenir, tranchant d'un coup net et précis la tête du zombie, roulant dans un coin. Un à un, les morts s'entassèrent devant leur unique sortie, les empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Quand le carnage s'arrêta, les survivants ne voyaient plus la lumière du jour. Marcus regarda l'amas de cadavres, fronçant les sourcils de colère. Jackson se retourna vers la tête de son agresseur, la massacrant de violent coups de pieds dans le crâne. Le jeune homme jura à voix haute. Billy lui fit remarquer qu'il était mort maintenant. L'archer posa les yeux sur son ami, puis, vers la créature. Il lui cracha un filet de bave à la gueule, montrant son manque de considération vis à vis de l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Coincés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le groupe ne pouvait rien faire. Robert, contre toute attente, déclara aux nouveaux venus qu'ils devraient maintenant cohabiter ensemble, sans quoi ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. Bien que réticent, Marcus finit par céder à l'idée, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait en échange des soins qu'ils prodigueraient pour David. Robert leur révéla que le troisième étage est infesté de morts-vivants et que, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en débarrasser. Il lui expliqua que s'ils obtenaient leur appui, alors ils trouveront un autre moyen de sortir pour eux. L'ex marine réfléchit. Il se tourna vers son frère, puis, voyant dans son regard que c'était la chose à faire, accepta l'offre du chiurgien. Une jeune femme, Blair, infirmière de métier, vérifia les blessures du vieil homme sous ordre de Robert. Elle lui annonça qu'ils avaient besoin d'objets spécifiques pour enlever la chair pourrie de sa jambe sans pour autant risquer sa vie, et qu'ils avaient besoin de remettre le courant en route afin de le soigner en toute sécurité. Jenkins lui répondit qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre de tels risques pour sauver une personne, mais Robert le coupa dans son élan, lui ordonnant de se taire. Il informa Marcus que le générateur de secours se trouvait sur le toit, qu'il serait difficile d'y accéder, mais qu'il y avait bien un moyen d'y aller. Les deux frère échangèrent un regard complice, puis, se tournèrent vers Jackson.

Ses compagnons refermèrent les grilles derrière lui, l'enfermant à l'intérieur des conduits manant jusqu'au toit. L'archer, jurant à haute voix, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ramper pour échapper à David un sort atroce. Derek se tourna vers Marcus, se demandant s'ils avaient fait le bon choix en envoyant leur ami là dedans. Marcus leva les yeux dans sa direction, lui répondit nonchalamment que oui, puis, secoua la tête en tout sens, débarrassé d'un poids énorme. Robert, prêt à partir, demanda à son nouvel ami de prendre avec lui un homme de son choix, puis, se ravisa en voyant Rita dans un coin, lui révélant qu'il pouvait également prendre une femme s'il le souhaitait. Sans trop réfléchir, Marcus ordonna au chrétien de le suivre. Surpris, Gabriel s'approcha de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Marcus lui répondit qu'il avait fait ses preuves l'autre jour, qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour qu'il le déçoive aujourd'hui. Avant qu'il ne parte, Derek prit à part son frère, lui demandant s'il était sûr de son choix, s'il ne voulait pas l'appui de quelqu'un d'autre. L'ancien militaire lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un confiance ici, pour surveiller leurs amis ainsi que tous gestes suspects à l'égard des gens qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, et que cette personne ne pouvait être que lui. Derek lui souhaita bonne chance. Son frère lui répondit qu'il essaierait, lâchant au passage un sourire. Il gravit les marches du grand escalier en trombe, talonnant les médecins Robert et Jenkins.

Marcus enfonça la porte avec entrain, braquant son fusil à pompe en avant, cherchant le danger du regard. Il avançait lentement, balançant son arme de droite à gauche, scrutant les moindres recoins sombres du couloir dans lesquels pouvaient se cacher les terribles créatures qui le hantaient tant. Après quelques fouilles, il signala à ses compagnons de route que la zone était sécurisée. Robert et Jenkins, suivit de prêt par le chrétien, sortirent de l'ombre, rejoignant l'ancien marine. Ce dernier leur demanda de fouiller la pièce d'à côté, pensant qu'ils y trouveraient quelques médicaments. Les deux médecins acquiescèrent, intimidés devant l'énorme masse de muscles. Marcus posa son flingue sur une table et, à son tour, commença à vider le contenu d'une armoire, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourraient leur être utile. Il sentit la présence du chrétien, resté derrière lui, parfaitement immobile. Marcus lui demanda ce qu'il faisait encore là, ce qu'il voulait. Gabriel lui retourna la question, lui demandant d'un ton grave ce que lui voulait. Marcus, indécis, fronça les sourcils, lui exigeant quelques explications. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son ami, le questionnant sur ce qu'il comptait faire de ces hommes. Marcus fit mine de ne rien comprendre, lui demandant ce qu'il entendait par là, mais Gabriel le coupa dans son élan, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait pour le van. Le visage de l'ex marine se ferma. Son regard, lui, explosa. Le chrétien lui reposa la question. Marcus s'approcha de lui, le forçant à reculer. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long et terrible regard. Gabriel ravala un juron, écarquillant de grands yeux. D'un ton sec, autoritaire, Marcus déclara qu'il ferait ce qui doit être fait, avant de quitter la pièce, quittant le jeune homme, trempé de sueur.

Jackson n'était plus très loin de la sortie. Il pouvait voir de la lumière, à quelques mètres de son visage. L'archer rampa jusqu'à la fin du conduit, enfonça la grille qui l'empêchait d'accéder au toit, le frappant à plusieurs reprises, puis, quitta sa prison de métal, poussant un léger soupir. Il chercha du regard le générateur de secours dont Robert lui avait parlé, mais ne parvint à la trouver. Soudain, alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, une sensation étrange le força à tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Au loin, il pouvait voir une espèce de conteur électrique. C'était ce pourquoi il était venu.

Marcus et son équipe accédèrent au dernier étage par un long escalier. En haut de ces derniers, un mort vivants les attendaient. L'ex marine l'attira et abattit férocement la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de l'horrible créature, qui cessa de grogner. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre. Robert passa devant, montrant la voie à suivre. Marcus marchait à ses côtés, son fusil pointé en avant. Ils tournèrent successivement à gauche, puis à droite, se dirigeant presque au hasard dans ces longs couloirs. L'atmosphère était lourde. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant un nouveau bloc, Robert s'y précipita, le marine à ses trousses. Jenkins tenta de les suivre, mais Gabriel l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'il était préférable pour eux de rester ici et de les laisser faire. Robert pénétra dans la pièce, fouillant les quelques armoires qu'il voyait. De l'une d'elle, il trouva un pistolet qu'il retourna sur Marcus. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un long moment, leurs armes dirigées sur chacun d'eux. L'ex soldat lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Le chiurgien lui répondit sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, qu'il voulait juste le meilleur pour les siens. Marcus lui annonça qu'ils n'étaient pas forcés d'en arriver là, qu'ils avaient un arrangement. Robert nia les faits, lui disant que ce qu'ils avaient mis en place ne comptait pas pour lui. Marcus lui ordonna de baisser son flingue et de se calmer, baissa son fusil à pompe, mais le chiurgien ne voulait rien entendre. Un bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes, restés dans le couloir. Jenkins s'y dirigea, faisant confiance à ses sens. Gabriel lui demanda de rester avec lui, mais le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille. Il tourna à droite, suivant la piste. En s'approchant, il reconnut là un fil électrique qui pendait au sol, prêt d'une mare d'eau dont des gouttes tombaient encore de la tuyauterie. Gabriel arriva à son tour sur les lieux, regardant ce que faisait le médecin de loin. Jenkins marcha dans la flaque. Il se tourna vers le chrétien. Trop tard. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis une lueur étincelante. Marcus et Robert levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les lumières étaient revenues. Jackson avait réussit. Ils n'eurent le temps de régler leurs différents, les cris de Gabriel retenant toute leur attention. Ils déboulèrent dans le corridor, suivant ses hurlements. Ils retrouvèrent les deux hommes, plus loin. Jenkins était à terre, raide mort. Le chrétien tentait de le réanimer. Robert lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passer. Gabriel lui raconta sa vision de l'histoire, mais le médecin ne voulait y croire. Marcus s'étrangla, commençant à perdre le contrôle. A peine eurent t-ils le temps de se dire quoi que se soit qu'une dizaine de morts vivants débarqua, se bousculant dans l'étroit couloir face à eux. Marcus ordonna aux hommes de fuir, mais Gabriel ne voulait laisser Jenkins ici. Marcus lui fait alors comprendre qu'il est mort, qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour lui, et qu'ils doivent partir s'ils ne veulent pas finir dans le bide de ces choses. A contre cœur, les trois hommes prirent la fuite, laissant leur nouvel ami se faire dévorer.

Assis sur une chaise, Derek regardait David avec attention, cloué à une table. Le vieil homme ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui l'inquiétait. Un médecin et une infirmière s'occupaient de lui, pensant ses blessures du mieux qu'ils purent avec le peu qu'ils avaient. Le retour de Marcus se faisait attendre. Soudain, une voix féminine réveilla le grand homme de sa torpeur. C'était Blair, la jeune infirmière, qui lui disait salut d'un signe de la main. Le marine la regarda un moment, puis, se tourna vers David, le regardant de loin. Blair poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Derek, regardant à son tour ses collègues s'activer. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air très causant. L'ancien soldat esquissa un bref sourire, mais ne put lui répondre. La jeune femme posa les yeux sur le bel homme, remarquant une tâche de sang sur son t-shirt. Intrigué, elle le lui signala. Mais Derek lui mentit, lui affirmant que ce n'était rien. Mais la détermination de la jeune infirmière eut raison de lui. Elle lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner, ce que Derek, à contre cœur, se résout à faire. Il enleva avec quelques difficultés son vêtement, dévoilant ses magnifiques abdos. La jeune femme, partie chercher son matériel, fut d'abord gêné par ce qu'elle voyait, puis, se mit à sourire, lui confiant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait vu de mecs aussi sexy. Le grand homme la remercia. Puis, Blair dirigea son regard vers son épaule. Elle s'y attarda, remarquant les points de suture qui y étaient déjà. Ils étaient en train de sautés. La jeune femme lui avoua qu'il fallait réparer ça. Derek lui demanda de s'occuper de David, qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui, mais l'infirmière s'entêta, lui disant qu'il était blessé, lui aussi, et qu'il avait autant besoin de soin que lui. Derek soupira, ne pouvant que se résigner. Alors qu'il la laissa s'occuper de lui, préparant les quelques fils dont il allait avoir besoin, Blair lui confia qu'il fallait « réparer ça, soldat ». Etonné, l'ancien marine lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait appelé comme ça. Elle lui répondit que les hommes avec une telle carrure ne pouvaient être que des soldats, et que le tatouage de l'armée américaine sur son épaule droite l'avait quelque peu mis sur la piste. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire, oubliant un temps l'horreur des évènements. L'aiguille perfora la peau épaisse du grand homme, qui poussa un cri étouffé. Blair lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, à l'épaule, tandis qu'elle commençait à la recoudre. Derek lui répondit qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, que c'était un accident, que l'homme qui lui avait infligé ça l'avait ensuite soigné et sauvé la vie, que sans lui il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Blair ajouta qu'il est aussi chanceux d'être tomber sur eux. Derek lui demanda depuis combien de temps ils vivent ici. La jeune femme lui répondit que, depuis que tout a commencé, ils n'étaient jamais partis, que les premiers jours, des centaines de blessés attendaient d'être secourus, mais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux, qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour le peu de personnel qui restait, qu'ils ont dû faire des choses horribles pour sauver ceux qui l'étaient encore. Derek, observant les quelques médecins et infirmières défilés sous ses yeux, lui demanda où étaient passés ces blessés. Blair hésita, puis, lui dit que les corps qu'il avait vu devant la porte étaient les cadavres de ces gens. Derek baissa les yeux, l'air désolé. Blair lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ni la leur, que les véritables coupables se trouvent là, dehors. La jeune femme cria victoire, finissant de recoudre l'épaule de Derek, satisfaite de son travail. Le grand homme lui demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle lui répondit que oui, qu'elle était encore en première année de médecine lorsque les morts-vivants sont apparus. Puis, à son tour, elle lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que l'infestation a commencé. Derek baissa les yeux, ravalant un peu de salive. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui en parler, mais la tentation n'était que trop forte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout lui raconter, un bruit sourd résonna à leurs oreilles. C'était celui d'une voiture dont l'anti-vol c'était activé. Les deux compères quittèrent la pièce, rejoignant le hall où les zombies s'affairaient encore contre les portes de l'hôpital. Une caisse sportive de couleur grise passa tout prêt d'eux. « Jackson » déclara le grand homme, secouant la tête dans un large sourire. Attirés par l'alarme, les morts délaissèrent l'hôpital pour la voiture. A son bord, Jackson criait, hurlait au volant d'une des voitures les plus chères qu'il ait eu l'occasion de conduire, tandis que les zombies le suivait de loin en boitant.

Marcus menait sa troupe avec efficacité, courant au hasard dans les couloirs, cherchant des yeux une sortie. Alors qu'il tourna à gauche, il remarqua un ascenseur, au fond du corridor. Il ordonna aux deux hommes d'y courir, ce qu'ils firent, tandis qu'il resta en arrière dans le but de les couvrir. Ils appuyèrent sur de nombreuses touches, en vain. Le système d'ouverture des portes était bloqué. Ils devaient les ouvrir manuellement. Alors ils s'y hâtèrent, puisant dans leurs dernières forces, serrant les dents. Marcus vit arriver les premiers morts-vivants qu'il abattit de son fusil à pompe, criant à ses compères de ne pas traîner.

Jackson stoppa la bagnole. Il y descendit, pénétrant dans le magasin de BD qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Il chercha des yeux l'objet de ses désirs, le dernier numéro des X-mens, dans lequel Wolverine est censé mourir. Une fois repéré, il commença à le lire, ne prêtant attention aux grognements d'un mort vivant, s'approchant lentement de lui. Il l'ignora, continuant sa lecture, tandis que le zombie marchait dans sa direction. Puis, alors que le zombie l'atteignit, il s'insurgea, passant derrière le comptoir où se tenait autrefois le commerçant qui tenait cet endroit. Le jeune homme commença à crier, affirmant que Wolverine ne pouvait mourir comme ça, puis, après avoir souffler un peu, exécuta le mort vivant, lui ordonnant de la fermer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, il fit demi-tour, s'attardant sur le cadavre du zombie qu'il venait d'abattre. C'était une jeune femme. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il leva les yeux aux murs. Des photos d'elle s'y trouvaient, souriante, pleine de vie. Il se pencha sur elle, lui avouant qu'il était désolé et reprit la voiture dont l'alarme sonnait toujours, attirant des dizaines de morts vivants avec lui.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Jackson pénétra dans l'hôpital en trombe. Billy lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé. L'archer lui répondit avec assurance qu'il se portait toujours mieux que lui. Derek, Rita, Blair et les autres médecins débarquèrent à leur tour, souhaitant savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Jackson leur révéla qu'il avait laissé la voiture en dehors de la ville, qu'il avait éloigné une grande partie des morts-vivants loin d'ici et qu'ils n'avaient plus de soucis à se faire là dessus. A son tour, le jeune homme demanda si ses amis étaient revenus eux aussi. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Soudain, un bruit d'ascenseur attira leur attention. Derek sortit son pistolet de sa poche arrière, le braquant dans sa direction. Jackson le seconda, pointant son arc sur l'imposante structure. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire feu, les visages de Marcus et Gabriel leurs apparurent. Derek tomba dans les bras de son frère, soulagé de le voir en vie. Il regarda successivement l'ex marine, puis le chrétien, la tête basse. Quelque chose était arrivé. Derek demanda où étaient Robert et Jenkins. Marcus ne prit la peine de prendre la parole, se contentant de secouer la tête négativement, l'air triste.

Jour 175

Le jour se lève. Marcus et les siens ont veillé toute la nuit, aux pieds du lit de David, attendant son réveil avec impatience. Tous se jaugèrent avec des yeux fatigués, une étrange impression les parcourant : celle qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Soudain, un puissant ronflement perça le silence. Derek, Rita et Blair se penchèrent en avant, fronçant leurs sourcils. Marcus, resté en arrière, se leva, commençant à s'approcher d'eux. David ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer, mais il était parfaitement conscient. Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire. Ses compagnons de route lui rendirent la pareille. Puis, une ombre se profila derrière eux. C'était Marcus. David leva une main, attendant de lui qu'il la saisisse. L'ancien soldat, d'abord confus, se dirigea à son chevet, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main avec force. David le remercia d'un regard, pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Marcus baissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers les siens. Leurs figures baignaient de joie. Alors qu'il se tourna vers sa femme, le grand homme crut voir, sur le visage de sa belle, un sourire qui lui était destiné.

Alors que la bande rangeaient leurs affaires, Blair va voir Derek, un large sourire aux lèvres. Derek lui révéla que garder David ici était la meilleure solution pour lui, car avec une jambe en moins, il ne fera pas long feu dehors. La jeune femme confirma, mais lui annonça que ce n'était pas pour à qu'elle était là. Derek lâcha son sac, intrigué. La jeune femme lui demanda pourquoi ils ne restaient pas ici plus longtemps. Il lui répondit clairement que ce n'étaient pas dans leurs projets, qu'ils comptaient rejoindre la côte est pour trouver un bateau. La jeune infirmière insista, lui disant qu'ils pouvaient rester quelques jours, histoire de retrouver leurs forces. Mais l'ancien soldat déclina son offre, lui disant que c'était impossible. Blair baissa les yeux, l'air triste. Derek releva sa tête vers la sienne, lui annonçant qu'il aurait voulu rester, mais qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre, car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent. Leur groupe est basé sur le bien commun et non sur l'individualisme. Alors qu'il souhaitait lui proposer de venir, la jeune femme tourna les talons, gardant les yeux baissés. Derek soupira. Billy, passant à ses côtés, lui conseilla d'abandonner ces conneries que sont les femmes, car selon lui, la gente masculine se comporte et se débrouille mieux seul. Il se désigne alors comme exemple. Derek le regarda de la tête aux pieds, lui avouant que ça ne lui avait pas trop réussit. Le sourire sur les lèvres du noir s'effaça, tandis qu'il regarda à son tour son corps, criant au grand homme quel était son problème. Le groupe quitta les lieux, sous les regards des membres de l'hôpital. Derek passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Il aperçut Blair, derrière les épaisses vitres du bâtiment. Il l'a regarda un long moment avant de se concentrer sur la longue marche qui les attendaient. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les champs et prairies, Derek se retourna pour voir la ville, au loin, un sentiment amer à la bouche. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre les bruits sourds de la voiture de Jackson, qui piaillait avec un rythme soutenu. Et puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre ses compagnons, quelque chose attira son attention. Une forme maladroite, agitant les bras en tout sens et criant son nom. Le grand homme plissa les yeux, quelque peu aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. C'était Blair. La jeune femme courrait dans sa direction, haletante et déterminé. Derek esquissa un sourire à sa vue, content de la voir se joindre à eux.

La nuit était tombée. Les braises flambaient et les flammes dansaient. Le petit groupe s'était réuni autour du feu, riant aux éclats. Tous, sauf Marcus, montant la garde, son fusil à pompe posé à ses côtés. Jackson, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, n'arrêtait pas de raconter des blagues machistes en présence des deux femmes. Celles-ci prirent ses propos au second degré, mais à une réflexion de l'archer et du noir, elles surent donner de la voix et se faire entendre, se battant contre les deux hommes, se jetant littéralement sur eux. L'ambiance était à la détente. Derek, lui aussi, se mit à rire. Seul Gabriel restait silencieux. Afin d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de son silence, l'ex marine commença par mettre à l'aise le jeune homme, lui disant qu'avoir un membre de plus parmi eux, et qui plus est une femme, ne pouvait être qu'un bien, et ce, parce que les femmes veulent tout contrôler, et c'est ce qui leur font parfois défaut. Malgré cela, le chrétien baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose le tracassait. Derek posa une main sur son épaule, lui disant qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Gabriel hésita, puis, prit à part le grand homme, lui annonçant qu'ils doivent parler de Marcus. Ce dernier, depuis son poste, serrait les poings avec force, contenant ses tremblements. Son regard était vide, hagard. Il était ailleurs. Rentrant sa tête dans ses impressionnantes épaules, un bruit l'interpella. Une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête. C'était la sienne, demandant à Gabriel et Robert de se dépêcher. Les deux hommes, tant bien que mal, parvinrent à ouvrir les portes du monte-charge, n'attendant plus que l'arrivée de leur ami. Marcus fonça vers l'ascenseur, puis, appuya sur un des boutons au hasard. Il regarda ensuite Robert, qui lui rendit la pareille et lui annonça d'un ton rocailleux qu'il était désolé. Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Marcus l'avait poussé en arrière d'un coup de pied. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui. Le pauvre homme frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'objet de métal, implorant qu'on le laisse rentrer. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne réagit. Gabriel, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit, recula en arrière, horrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Robert criait, hurlait de douleur tandis qu'il se faisait dévorer vivant. Ses souvenirs, Marcus les revivait comme des flashs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis son autre main, son crâne lui causant d'atroces souffrances. Il fit une grimace, puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête, croisa le regard de son frère, au loin, le chrétien à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Derek ne reconnaissait plus là son frère. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Il pouvait s'y noyer. Sur son visage, il pouvait y entrevoir un sourire psychopathe.


	4. DAYZ S1 EP4

EP4 : BEAST

Jour 177

Un soleil rouge se lève sur la vallée. Beaucoup de sang a coulé cette nuit. « Je pensais que ce monde m'avait révélé toutes les horreurs dont il était capable. Mais ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière… Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela possible… ». Le groupe quitta les lieux de leur dernier campement, accélérant le pas. Ils ne prirent la peine de se retourner vers les corps brûlant sur le bûcher, préférant partir au plus vite. « Pourtant, c'est arrivé…Et on a rien pu faire. » Une, puis deux voitures défilèrent sur la route, ce suivant de près. « Marcus… Il n'est plus le même depuis ce qui s'est passé… Il est froid, distant. » L'ancien marine descendit du premier véhicule. Il se rua vers la station essence, commençant à fouiller les lieux. Derek le rejoignit, vérifiant s'il restait de l'essence dans une des pompes. Son frère se retourna vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Derek baissa les yeux, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, l'air fermé. « En un sens, je le comprends. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… On a tous le droit de craquer. » Assise sur un tronc d'arbre, Blair fondit en larmes, ne pouvant contenir sa peine. « Les autres ne veulent rien savoir, parce qu'ils ont peur d'entendre la vérité, mais… ». Le groupe marche avec nonchalance. La fatigue les guettait à chacun de leurs pas. Derek posa les yeux sur son frère, quelques mètres devant lui. Marcus avançait, serrant les dents, tête basse. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Alors il continua de marcher. C'était la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire. « Chaque jours qui passent nous rapproche de notre mort… Et tôt ou tard, ce monde nous détruira… ». Derek referme son carnet, l'air hagard. « Il a déjà commencé son travail… Et ce n'est pas fini… ». Il y eut un cri, puis un bruit de craquement. Un lourd silence leur succéda. Sur l'herbe se répandait une mare de sang.

DAYZ

Jour 176

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que le groupe marchait. A sa tête, Marcus, d'abord concentré sur ses pas, se retourna vers les siens, fusil à pompe en mains, les motivant de sa forte voix. Jackson, exténué, fit une remarque déplaisante à son égard, le comparant à un robot, ne pouvant croire au fait qu'il était humain. Marcus, entendant ses propos, lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. L'archer rusa, lui disant qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie, puis, une fois le grand homme retourné, critiqua ce dernier. Billy, marchant à ses côtés, approuva ses paroles, tout aussi affaibli que lui. Marcus, sourire aux lèvres, leur avoua qu'il avait tout entendu. Il fut très vite rejoins par son frère qui lui fit remarquer sa bonne humeur inhabituelle. Marcus, tête basse, lui expliqua que la journée qu'ils venaient de passer à marcher l'avait crevé, qu'ils mériteraient tous une bonne nuit de sommeil en contrepartie. Derek rejoignit son frère sur ce point, lui demandant par la même ce qu'il pensait de leur nouvelle venue. Le grand homme passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, le temps de voir Blair discuter avec sa femme. Les deux femmes semblaient bien s'entendre, échangeant quelques sourires, riant à s'en tordre l'estomac. Marcus expliqua à son frère qu'elle était infirmière, qu'elle leur sera utile, et qu'elle semble déjà s'être faite des amis. Derek approuva sa réponse, mais Marcus le coupa, lui disant qu'il ne parlait pas des liens qu'elle entretenait avec Rita. Derek comprit où il voulait en venir. L'ex soldat lui avoua qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle, mais que ça s'arrêtait là. Marcus, interloqué, lui demanda pourquoi. Derek renchérit, lui disant qu'il savait très bien pourquoi, qu'il n'était pas prêt à recommencer quelque chose, surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. Bien qu'essayant de comprendre son frère, Marcus rechigna l'idée, lui expliquant qu'il devait tourner la page, que sa femme était morte, qu'il devait penser à vivre plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Derek, coléreux, grogna à son frère que c'est ce même passé qui le maintien en vie. Il lui demanda si c'est ce qu'il ferait à sa place si Rita mourait. Marcus réfléchit un moment, baissant les yeux. Il regarda sa femme, puis dirigea son regard sur son frère, sans pour autant lui dire un mot. Le grand homme pivota sur lui-même, contrarié. Il ne pensait pas que son frère réagirait d'une telle manière. Il plissa les yeux, voyant un objet dépassé des hautes herbes. Une voiture émergeait du fossé. Elle semblait en bon état. Il s'y précipita, le reste du groupe derrière lui, reprenant difficilement leur respiration. Très vite, l'ancien soldat observa la carrosserie du véhicule, vérifiant par la même son moteur. Il tenta de le trafiquer, mais un jet d'étincelle lui jaillit au visage, l'empêchant de recommencer. Une fine couche de fumée s'échappa du véhicule. Marcus venait de détruire leurs seules chances de se déplacer sans se fatiguer. Il lâcha un juron, l'énervement le gagnant. Rita baissa les yeux, un léger frisson la parcourant. Désemparé, le grand homme prit ses distances, lâchant un profond soupir. Derek tenta une approche, Rita l'en empêcha, lui conseillant de le laisser réfléchir un moment. Alors que tout espoir s'était envolé, une voix aux fortes tonalités atteignit leurs oreilles. Marcus se retourna vers elle. Il braqua son fusil à pompe dans sa direction, passant devant le reste du groupe. Devant lui se tenait un homme, plus grand que lui, à la musculature énorme. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, annonçant au groupe dans un sourire qu'il se rendait. Il n'eut comme réponse de leur part qu'un vague silence. Déçu d'un tel manque de politesse, la montagne de muscles haussa les épaules, faisant retomber ses gros bras contre son corps énorme. Il leur annonça qu'il se passera de leur accueil, commençant à se présenter dans la foulée à la demande de Marcus. D'abord hésitant, l'homme finit par obéir à son ordre. Il dit s'appeler Brandon Woods et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler ce qu'il faisait avant tout ça, fut interrompu par Derek, qui lui demanda s'il était seul. Brandon, regardant autour de lui, esquissa un large sourire, manquant d'éclater de rire. Marcus, un doigt sur la gâchette, fronça les sourcils de colère, prêt à tirer. Brandon lâcha un soupir, commençant à marcher vers l'ancien militaire. Marcus lui ordonna de rester où il était. L'énorme masse de muscles lui conseilla de la fermer, lui révélant que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il tenait à s'entretenir. Il se tourna vers Derek, quelques pas derrière, lui demandant s'il avait l'air d'être avec quelqu'un. Le marine ravala un peu de sa salive, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Après un moment, il le questionna sur ce qu'il faisait ici, lui demandant par la même depuis combien de temps il se déplaçait seul. Brandon lui répondit qu'il comptait rejoindre la ville la plus proche, dans le but de trouver quelques survivants qui lui servirait de cibles mouvantes pour son Sniper. Un profond silence prit place. Brandon leur avoua que son humour laissait à désirer, mais qu'il y travaillait depuis un moment déjà, qu'il était seul depuis que tout a commencé. Marcus, du coin de l'œil, regarda furtivement son frère, lui faisant comprendre, sans dire un mot, qu'il ne savait trop quoi penser de lui. Comme réponse, Derek hocha la tête avec lenteur. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Marcus relâcha la gâchette, demandant à Gabriel de le fouiller. Brandon éclata de rire, lui demandant s'il était sérieux. Marcus grimaça, lui demandant de se laisser faire s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une balle dans le crâne. L'énorme masse de muscles, à contre cœur, leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, se laissant fouiller par le chrétien. Marcus lui demanda s'il avait un campement dans le coin. Brandon, d'abord réticent, lui révélant qu'il aurait pu se montrer plus poli, lui expliqua qu'il en avait un, à 3 km d'ici, qu'il peut les y conduire s'ils le souhaitent avant la tombée de la nuit. Il ajouta qu'il avait des vivres, à boire et de quoi se chauffer, lui annonçant qu'il commençait à faire froid, que l'hiver venait, et qu'ils feraient mieux de se couvrir avant de crever de froid. Marcus baissa les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La proposition était tentante. Mais comment savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Brandon, remarquant les hésitations du grand homme, lui expliqua que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait croisé personne et qu'il aimerait partager ce qu'il a avec eux. Gabriel récupéra sur lui un couteau de chasse, un pistolet de type 44 Magnum et des chewing-gums. Le chrétien fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait trouvé, attendant une réponse de l'ancien militaire. Marcus regarda Brandon. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Sans le quitter des yeux, Marcus annonça au jeune homme qu'il pouvait lui rendre ses affaires, sauf les chewing-gums. Gabriel lui tendit le paquet. L'ex marine en récupéra un au passage, lui révélant que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas lavé les dents, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres charnues.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le groupe marchait dans les pas de Brandon, le suivant de prêt. Malgré sa forte sympathie, Marcus le gardait à l'œil, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Son frère, quelques pas devant lui, discutait avec leur nouvel ami, le questionnant sur ce qu'il faisait avant que le monde s'arrête de tourner rond. Brandon lui révéla qu'il était tireur d'élite dans l'armée, qu'il savait y faire avec les flingues et qu'il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas le contrarier. Derek le regarda un moment, ne sachant guère s'il parlait sérieusement. Contre toute attente, l'impressionnante montagne de muscles éclata de rire, rassurant l'ancien soldat, qui fit de même. Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment, échangeant quelques mots sur leurs projets futurs. Derek confia au tireur d'élite qu'ils pensaient partir vers l'Est, dans l'espoir de trouver un bateau, puis, questionna Brandon sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Il lui confia qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, qu'il s'était contenter de vivre au jour le jour, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Derrière eux, Marcus avançait, ailleurs. Jackson et Billy discutaient à ses côtés, rêvant déjà de la profusion de nourriture qui les attendaient. L'archer s'arrêta après un moment, voyant son ami noir transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien, lui confiant qu'il avait l'air bien pâle. Billy le rassura d'un sourire, marchant avec nonchalance. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient, toujours plus loin dans la forêt, Brandon arrêta sa troupe d'un geste de la main. Ses nouveaux compagnons lui obéir, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le grand homme tapa le sol de ses bottes sous le regard du petit groupe, indécis. Jackson et Billy ouvrirent de grands yeux. Derek et Marcus se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Après un moment, le tireur d'élite toucha du pied quelque chose de dur. Il posa genoux à terre, commençant à balayer la terre qui recouvrait l'ouverture de métal. Avec une force sans précédent, il agrippa la poignée de la trappe et l'ouvrit d'une seule main, annonçant aux autres « Qui m'aime me suive ». Jackson et Billy échangèrent un court regard. Ils avaient la même idée en tête. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers l'entrée souterraine, se bousculant dans le but de s'y engouffrer en premier. Brandon éclata de rire, puis, alors qu'il commença à y descendre, invita les autres à les rejoindre. Rita, suivis de prêt par Blair, y pénétra à son tour. Gabriel, bien que réticent à l'idée d'entrer sous terre, se fit une raison, les paroles rassurantes de Derek à son égard le faisant changer d'avis. Le vent se levait, faisant vaciller les grands arbres. Leurs feuilles commençaient à tomber, volant en tout sens. Dans la brise, Marcus crut entendre un murmure. Il se tourna vers la forêt, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Son frère le ramena à la réalité, lui demandant s'il comptait coucher dehors. L'ancien soldat garda le silence, concentré sur la forêt. Derek lui demanda s'il allait bien, lui révélant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Marcus se tourna vers lui, lui assurant qu'il allait bien, qu'il arrivait dans une minute. Sur ses paroles, son frère s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Marcus jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans l'obscurité, ne se doutant guère que quelqu'un les observait.

A l'aide d'une boite d'allumette, Brandon illumina la grande pièce de quelques bougies, se servant de l'une d'elles pour ramener à ses invités quelque chose à manger. Il lança successivement à Jackson et Billy un paquet de chips, une baguette de pain, de la sauce ketchup, deux boites de conserves contenant du cassoulet, ainsi qu'un pack de bière et deux bouteilles de divers alcools. Les deux hommes n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir les bras aussi chargés manquèrent de tomber à la renverse. Sur le visage des deux femmes se dessina un sourire, trahissant leur envie de rire. L'archer leur demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Blair pouffa de rire en premier, suivis de Rita. Ne comprenant leur réaction, Jackson tourna les talons. Billy, à son tour, se mit à rire, pointant du doigt son ami. Vexé, l'archer passa devant lui, lui donnant au passage un coup d'épaule. Le noir, après un moment, demanda aux autres pourquoi ils riaient. Du fond de la pièce, l'archer lui révéla qu'ils se foutaient de leurs gueules. La bonne humeur de Billy s'évapora. Il rejoignit Jackson et s'assis à ses côtés. Brandon plaqua son corps énorme contre le mur, se laissant glisser au sol. Il ouvrit le pack de bière, commençant à faire rouler certaines d'entre elles sur le sol. Il en distribua à tout le monde, hormis les deux hommes, restés dans leur coin, leur disant qu'ils en avaient déjà assez pris. Jackson répliqua, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien pris. Mais dès lors que le tireur d'élite évoqua la bouteille de vodka qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis leur arrivée, les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux, l'air coupable. Une vague de rire retentit à nouveau dans le bunker. Brandon, voyant Marcus s'intéresser à la structure des lieux, lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'une planque de l'armée américaine, construite il y a des années de cela. Derek lui demanda curieusement sur quoi donnait la porte du fond. Le tireur d'élite lui révéla avec assurance que derrière cette porte se trouvait tout un dédale de tunnels, ralliant d'autres bunkers entre eux, qu'il en avait déjà visité une partie, mais qu'il était également très facile de s'y perdre et donc, qu'il était plus prudent pour eux de rester ici. Voyant Marcus douter de la sécurité des lieux, Brandon lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il pouvait se détendre. Bien que les paroles du tireur d'élite ne suffisent à le convaincre, le grand homme saisit la bière à ses pieds, l'ouvrant avec les dents. Un jet s'en échappa, ce qui fit rire les membres du groupe.

La soirée continuait. L'alcool coulait à flot. Il avait déjà eut raison de certains d'entre eux. Billy, Gabriel et Blair dormaient déjà, assommé par tout ce qu'ils avaient bu. Jackson prit un vinyle au hasard et le plaça dans le tourne disque. L'archer, porté par le rythme de la musique, invita Rita à danser avec lui. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme finit par céder, lui accordant une danse. Marcus les regarda avec attention, sans pour autant montrer sa frustration. Sa femme riait dans ses bras, tandis qu'il l'a faisait tourner avec une délicatesse qui lui faisait défaut. Brandon et Derek, quant à eux, continuèrent de boire, ne pouvant contenir leurs rires. Lorsque Jackson eut fini, il s'empressa de trouver un sac plastique dans lequel il dégobilla son dernier repas. Derek confia au tireur d'élite que c'est pour ça qu'il évite de boire trop d'alcool. Rita rejoignit le reste de ses compagnons, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle faillit trébucher, ce qui inquiéta son mari. Mais la jeune femme lui affirma qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sans l'aide de personne. Brandon resservit ses invités d'un verre de Whisky. Bien qu'il eut du mal à tenir debout, il tenait d'abord à trinquer avec eux. De sa voix tonitruante s'échappèrent les mots : « Aux putains de créatures dehors qui n'ont pas la chance de goutter ce putain de Whisky… A un monde meilleur… A nous… ». Derek leva son verre en premier, répétant ses derniers mots. Ses comparses le suivirent dans la foulée. Tandis qu'ils engloutirent le contenu de leur verre, Derek demanda à Brandon comment il a survécu si longtemps tout seul. Le grand homme réfléchit un moment, tête basse. Il ne savait trop quoi dire, puis, lui avoua qu'il est en vie, et que la manière dont il l'est rester n'a aucune importance. Sur ses mots, il partit se coucher, sollicitant ses nouveaux amis à faire de même. Derek, tiraillé par la fatigue, prit une couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla, tombant dans un profond sommeil. Marcus se retourna vers Rita, dos à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans dire un mot. Sentant sa présence, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Son mari lui annonça qu'il n'en pouvait plus, de la voir et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Rita baissa les yeux, écoutant les paroles de son compagnon. Celui-ci renchérit, lui confiant qu'il sait que ce qu'il a fait est mal, mais qu'il peut encore revenir en arrière, qu'il peut changer. Sur le visage de sa femme, Marcus crut y voir un sourire. Mais la réalité était tout autre. D'un ton sec, désinvolte, elle lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. L'ancien soldat écarquilla de grands yeux, troublé par ses paroles. Ce ne pouvait être la personne qu'il a aimée durant plus de dix ans. Il ne pouvait accepter cela. Pourtant, c'était bien elle, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'éloignait de lui. Rita se coucha aux côtés de l'infirmière, ne prêtant attention aux tremblements de Billy, quelques pas plus loin. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, trahissaient sa tristesse. Dans ses mains, le noir tenait fermement un objet de petite taille, un sachet dans lequel se trouvait de la cocaïne.

La nuit était tombée depuis seulement quelques heures. Une demi-lune était visible à travers les arbres. Une douce brise faisait chanter les grillons et autres sauterelles. La fatigue eut raison de chacun des membres du groupe, profondément endormis. Une ombre menaçante passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se déplaçait lentement, mais avec assurance, s'immobilisant finalement sur Rita. Elle s'en approcha, tendant une main dans sa direction. Une main qui lui couvrit la bouche. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Un objet légèrement incurvé s'écrasa sur son crâne.

Rita ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus grand chose. Sa vue se troublait à chacun de ses efforts. Une voix féminine l'appelait, celle de Blair. La latino tourna la tête dans sa direction. L'infirmière était à ses côtés, les mains liées dans le dos et attaché à une fine poutre de bois. A son tour, Rita découvrit avec horreur qu'elle portait-elle aussi des liens, la maintenant prisonnière. Elle tenta de retirer ses attaches, puisant dans ses dernières forces, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tête basse, la jeune femme entendit les pleurs d'une autre personne. Elle leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils devant la scène abominable à laquelle elle assistait. Une autre femme, dans la trentaine d'années, elle aussi attaché, suppliait ses agresseurs de la laisser, elle et son mari, partir, qu'ils ne leurs causeraient pas de problèmes. Rita dirigea son regard sur la jeune femme, puis sur les hommes à qui elle s'adressait. L'un lui ordonna de la fermer, l'autre affûtait ses couteaux. Rita plissa les yeux. Dans la pénombre, allongée sur l'herbe, elle percevait une silhouette, celle d'un homme. Il semblait mal en point. Une voix attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Surprise, Rita se tourna vers elle, de la sueur coulant de son front. Devant elle se tenait une femme. Les flammes du bûcher, derrière elle, reflétaient les contours de sa parfaite allure. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, lui conseillant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle entendait. Rita lui demanda pourquoi. Elle lui répondit que c'est ce qui lui arrivera bientôt. Rita tendit l'oreille, écoutant les pleurs de la jeune victime. Elle regarda son agresseur avec colère, lui demandant qui elle pouvait bien être. La femme se présenta, portant pour prénom Karen. Elle avait les cheveux et sourcils rasés, ainsi que d'énormes boucles d'oreilles dorées. Rita lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Karen, après un moment lui avoua qu'elle voulait tout. La latino posa les yeux sur le bûcher. Quelque chose était en train d'y cuir. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux, un profond dégoût s'emparant de son être. Dans les flammes étaient en train de cuir les restes d'une jambe humaine. Elle dirigea son regard sur Karen. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire démoniaque, croquant à pleines dents dans un morceau de chair humaine, l'arrachant avec facilité. Du sang dégoulina de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se mit à rire. Derrière elle, le massacre continuait. La trentenaire implora ses agresseurs d'arrêter, de ne pas faire plus de mal à son mari. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il y eut un craquement, et c'était fini. L'homme venait de perdre son bras gauche.

Marcus plaqua Brandon contre le mur, braquant son pistolet sur sa tempe. Il lui demanda où était sa femme, hurlant sa détresse. Le tireur d'élite lui ordonna de le lâcher, mais il n'en fit rien, continuant simplement de crier. Ses compagnons les regardèrent, impuissant. Seul Derek tentait d'apaiser les conflits, en vain. Dans le regard de son frère, il pouvait y voir de la haine. Lèvres retroussées, Marcus était prêt à déchaîner toute sa colère. Il questionna Brandon, lui demandant qui il était réellement, menaçant de le tuer s'il ne lui répondait pas. Alors la montagne de muscles, de ses yeux vitreux, leva les bras, répétant sans cesse à son agresseur de le tuer. La tension commença à monter. Le tireur d'élite haussa le ton, criant ses quelques mots. Marcus serra les dents, un doigt sur la gâchette. Pistolet pointé sur le front du grand homme, il finit par le baisser, tremblant de tous ses membres. La marque du canon était encore visible sur le front de Brandon. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition des deux femmes. Marcus, tête basse, tiraillé par la fatigue, s'assit dans un coin, se demandant qui d'autre aurait pu le faire. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-elles partis ? Derek émit alors une hypothèse, comme quoi elles seraient parties de leur propre chef dans la nuit. Bien que Marcus trouve sa théorie absurde, il n'avait aucune preuve qui permettait d'affirmer le contraire. Alors, Brandon sortit une carte des environs. Sur celle-ci était représenté les différentes entrées et sorties des tunnels. De sa forte voix, il annonçait aux autres ce qu'il pensait de la situation, par quels endroits elles avaient le plus de chance de passer. Derek proposa à ses compagnons de se séparer en trois groupes. Le premier couvrira la zone à l'extérieur du bunker, afin de voir si elles ne s'y trouvaient pas. Les deux autres feront un tour du côté des tunnels. Derek proposa à Marcus de l'accompagner à l'intérieur de ce dédale de corridors. Il accepta sans broncher. Brandon et Gabriel se joignirent à eux. Jackson et Billy, quant à eux, quittèrent les lieux, refermant minutieusement la trappe derrière eux.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Marcus y passa la tête, tous sens aux aguets. Son frère le suivait de prêt, arme au poing. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un nouveau tunnel. Se déplaçant lentement, les deux hommes pouvaient entendre le bruit de gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol. La peur montait en eux, à chacun de leurs pas. Ils s'engouffraient au hasard dans une galerie, puis une autre, tournant d'abord à gauche, puis à droite. Aidés de leurs lampes torches, ils éclairaient le corridor, plongé dans l'obscurité. Derek pointa le filet de lumière de sa lampe dans la direction qu'ils prenaient. Le couloir virait à gauche. Tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient, d'étranges bruits firent leur apparition. D'instinct, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, tendant l'oreille. Avide de réponses, Marcus y passa la tête, repérant très vite deux ombres qui se mouvaient dans le noir. L'ancien marine se dirigea vers elles à toutes jambes, son frère quelques pas derrière. Derek le prit de vitesse, l'empêchant de ses gros bras de tomber dans le vide. Sous leurs pieds se trouvait une fosse d'une taille impressionnante, dans laquelle quelques morts vivants s'étaient retrouvés prisonnier, leurs jambes enlisées dans la boue. Marcus remercia son frère, mais le regard dans ses yeux l'interloqua. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi il le regardait comme ça. Derek lui annonça qu'il sait que la seule chose qui lui importe, c'est de la retrouver, mais que ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée dans un mur qu'il va tout arranger. Il lui expliqua que c'est la stupidité qui va le tuer, qu'il fallait raisonner pour une fois et que, s'il veut la revoir, qu'ils doivent se serrer les coudes et rester ensemble. Marcus approuva les paroles de son frère, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux créatures en contrebas avant de partir.

Les hommes de Karen traînèrent le corps de leur dernière victime sur le sol, l'embarquant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient élus domicile. Ils passèrent devant sa femme. La pauvre n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Un garçon d'à peine vingt ans, au visage angélique, était en train de la violer. Un autre vint s'asseoir prêt du feu, complimentant son ami d'un tel acte de barbarie, lui demandant de bien s'occuper de cette garce et se disputant avec une vieille femme au visage couvert de rides la part la plus tendre du bras humain, qui continuait de cuir. Rita les regardait de loin, indécise. A ses côtés, Blair pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, marmonnant d'une petite voix à peine audible que ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait être vrai, qu'elle était dans un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller et sortir de ce mauvais rêve, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière. Rita lui murmura de se calmer, qu'elle attirait bien trop l'attention sur elles. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Sa panique capta l'attention du grand gaillard, assis prêt du feu. Il se dirigea vers la belle et jeune infirmière, la complimentant. Il lui disait qu'une si jolie fille ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer, qu'un sourire était bien plus sympa à regarder. L'homme était si proche de Blair qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille, l'implorant de lui faire un sourire. Mais les réticences de la jeune femme lui procurait un tel plaisir qu'il pouvait très bien s'en passer, alors qu'il commença à déchirer ses vêtements, ignorant ses cris, Rita l'interpella, lui ordonnant d'arrêter, sans quoi elle n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à lui. Le gars se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec colère. Il se glissa lentement vers elle, la saisissant par le cou. Il lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui dire ça, avant de lui confier qu'il goûterait bien au plaisir charnel qu'elle pouvait lui offrir avant de la dévorer, dirigeant son regard vers sa poitrine. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa ceinture. L'homme y portait son pistolet. A son tour, il le regarda, puis se tourna vers Rita, lui demandant si c'était ce type de jouet auquel elle était habituée autrefois, quand on l'a baisait. Elle lui accorda en échange un sourire, ce qui l'intrigua. Passant sa tête au-dessus d'elle, il s'aperçut que ses liens étaient arrachés… Trop tard. La jeune femme lui saisit l'oreille de ses dents et la lui arracha. Un jet de sang se déversa sur son doux visage. Alors qu'elle tenta de lui prendre son arme, le grand homme lui asséna un sérieux coup de coude qui l'a fit tomber à la renverse. Sonné, la latino ne pouvait qu'entendre les cris de Blair, lui ordonnant de se relever. Le blessé, une main sur son oreille arrachée, sortit son flingue qu'il pointa sur elle. Jurant de l'exécuter, il l'insulta de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, prêt à en finir. Mais Karen baissa son arme d'un geste de la main. Interloqué, l'homme lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé, lui demandant par la même ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait une meilleure idée en tête, que cette femme à voulut jouer avec eux, alors ils joueront avec elle. Elle saisit, accroché à sa ceinture, un large couteau, déclarant qu'elle avait un message à envoyer. Elle demanda à ses hommes de la mettre sur la table, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher. L'esprit vacant, Rita se rendait compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Plaquée contre la table, la jeune femme se débattait avec forces dans l'espoir de se libérer de leur emprise, en vain. Karen s'approcha d'elle. Rita remarqua l'objet tranchant, écarquillant de grands yeux. Basculant sa tête sur le côté, Karen lui saisit le bras et, d'un geste ferme de la main, abattit son couteau sur ses doigts, arrachant à sa victime un cri

Arme au poing, Billy avançait, fatigué. Il n'arrêtait de se plaindre, rêvant de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il est contraint de fouiller les bois à la recherche de filles qui n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt pour les aider s'ils leur étaient arrivés malheur. Plus loin, Jackson lui demanda poliment de la fermer, concentré sur sa découverte. Genoux à terre, l'archer suivait les traces laissées par des chaussures de grandes tailles. Un détail retenait son attention. Des sillons laissaient à penser qu'un corps avait été traîné ici. Quelques mètres plus loin, suivant la piste, le jeune homme découvrit d'autres traces similaires. Ce qu'il avait découvert ne présageait rien de bon. Billy écarquilla de grands yeux, dirigeant sa lampe torche vers les empreintes. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, il exigea des réponses de la part de son ami, lui demandant ce que cela voulait dire. L'archer se retourna vers son ami, lui répondant d'un ton austère qu'elles ont étés enlevés. Le noir, consterné, ne pouvait y croire. Un tas de questions le taraudaient. Enlevés ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, par qui ? Un bruit de craquement attira l'attention des deux hommes, braquant leurs armes en direction de la forêt. Pivotant lentement sur eux-mêmes, ils tentèrent de trouver la source du bruit qui leur avait fait peur, en vain. Tendant l'oreille, Jackson crut entendre quelque chose, entre les grands arbres. Le souffle de quelqu'un qui respirait. Concentré sur ses mouvements, il ne cessait d'écouter, faisant abstraction du vent qui soufflait. Tandis qu'il se figea, le jeune homme sentit une présence, plus loin, derrière lui. Une silhouette de forme humaine le regardait, parfaitement immobile. Il se tourna vers elle, son arc en main. Cette ombre lui rappelait quelqu'un, une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Blair sortit de l'obscurité, tremblante, portant autour du cou comme trophée un collier sur lequel pendaient cinq doigts, ceux de Rita.

Le regard vide, Blair, profondément choquée par ce qui lui est arrivé, tremblait de peur. Le souffle fort, elle ne pouvait que se soumettre aux foudres de Marcus, l'interrogeant sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Le grand homme la bombardait de questions, tentant de lui soutirer au passage où était sa femme. N'obtenant de réponses de sa part, il haussa le ton, commençant à lui crier dessus. L'énervement le gagnait, et Derek le voyait bien. Il s'interposa, lui ordonnant de se calmer. Son frère s'insurgea, lui demandant comment il pouvait rester calme, sachant que des gens ont enlevé celle qu'il aime. Derek lui expliqua qu'il comprenait ce qu'il vivait, mais qu'il devait avant tout garder la tête froide, sans quoi il n'aurait pas les idées claires. Son aîné, ne pouvant contenir sa colère, lui annonça alors qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre. La jeune infirmière, prit de panique, commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, traumatisé par les événements, lâchant de petits cris étouffés. Voyant que la situation dérapait, Brandon se glissa entre les deux hommes dans le but de les séparer, en vain. Marcus commença à crier, à hurler même, rappelant à son frère que sa femme est morte. Ses paroles blessèrent l'ancien marine qui, ravalant un peu de sa salive, baissa les yeux. Marcus se rendit compte de l'atrocité de ses paroles, s'excusant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mettant tout sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue. Derek lui pardonna cela, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Assise dans l'angle, Blair marmonnait quelques mots. Derek se précipita à son chevet, caressant ses genoux de ses impressionnantes mains, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui demanda d'un calme assuré de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. La jeune femme murmurait quelques mots, à peine audible. L'ancien soldat approcha son oreille de ses lèvres pulpeuses, tirant d'elle quelques mots, tous décrivant une espèce de cité. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, leur faisant part de ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Brandon s'approcha de son nouvel ami, lui expliquant qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit, qu'il s'agit, en vérité, d'un chantier laissé à l'abandon et tombant en ruines. Billy lui réclama une description plus précise des lieux. Le tireur d'élite répondit à sa demande, révélant au groupe qu'ils pouvaient s'en approcher sans se faire repérer. Gabriel, resté en retrait, passa sa tête entre ses genoux, se demandant ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Marcus, dos à ses coéquipiers, déclara d'un ton grave : « Ils veulent qu'on ait peur, qu'on se chie dessus… Mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Tandis que le reste du groupe préparait leur matériel, nettoyant et rechargeant leurs armes, comptant leurs balles au passage, Brandon prit à part Marcus. Il lui tendit son couteau de chasse, lui annonçant qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin. L'ex soldat le saisit avec fermeté, regardant sa lame de ses petits yeux noirs.

Jour 177

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Il faisait encore nuit noire, mais on y voyait assez bien pour ne pas utiliser de lampe torche. Dans les flammes qui dansaient encore brûlaient les quelques restes de viande délaissés par le groupe de cannibales. Repus, Karen et sa bande se reposaient à même le sol, digérant leur précieux repas. Un bruit attira leur attention. Marcus sortit de nulle part, approchant ces sauvages, la peur au ventre. Un homme braqua son flingue dans sa direction, mais Karen lui demanda de la ranger, lui assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. L'ex marine posa les yeux sur les cadavres de leurs victimes, pendant sur un fil de fer comme de vulgaires trophées. Karen se dirigea vers le grand homme, lui demandant d'un sourire ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Marcus croisa le regard de la jeune femme, exprimant dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard et à celle de ses gens. D'un ton colérique, il lui demanda où était sa femme, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa rage. La jeune femme lui répondit dans la foulée, quelque peu gênée, que cela ne pouvait être possible, qu'ils l'avaient légèrement abîmé, comme il a put le constater. Marcus lui demanda pourquoi. Karen se mit dos à lui, montrant de ses doigts l'une de leurs dernières prises. Rita reposait debout à la verticale contre une planche de bois, mains liées, tripes à l'air. Horrifié par ce qu'il découvrait, son mari resta bouche bée, le corps mutilé de sa femme captant toute son attention. Il ne prit la peine d'écouter les paroles de son agresseur, qui lui expliquait, entre autre, qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que du bétail à leurs yeux, des proies faciles, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à traquer les siens jusqu'au bout, qu'elle dévorait leurs entrailles comme elle a dévoré celle de sa femme. Serrant les poings, Marcus retenait difficilement sa colère. Il se tourna vers Karen, croisant son regard vitreux. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver pour ça, qu'elle lui rendait service de cette manière. L'ex soldat lui conseilla de sa forte voix qu'elle ferait mieux de faire attention à ce qu'elle racontait. Curieuse de sa réponse, elle lui demanda pourquoi. D'un ton rauque, le grand homme lui demanda si elle était assez naïve pour croire qu'il était venu seul. Jusque là parfaitement détendu, l'expression sur son visage se décomposa. Ses hommes, alertés par ses dires, sortirent leurs armes dans la panique, braquant leurs flingues sur Marcus. L'ancien marine bascula sa tête sur le côté. A son tour, Karen récupéra son pistolet. Mais Marcus l'a prit de vitesse. Il sortit le sien, logeant une balle dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri. Affolé, l'un des membres de son groupe se prépara à faire feu. Trop tard. Une balle lui traversa le crâne. Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Brandon, posté à l'étage, rechargea son fusil. L'un après l'autre, le reste du groupe sortit des broussailles, encerclant les quelques cannibales. Billy et Jackson prirent leurs armes. Derek se posta aux côtés de son frère, pointant son pistolet sur Karen, souffrante. La douleur étant insupportable, la jeune femme ne pouvait que féliciter son agresseur. Elle lui avoua que le coup du sniper était une bonne idée, mais qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Son sourire infect déstabilisait le grand homme qui commençait à trembler. Après un temps, Karen lui révéla qu'elle ne comptait pas le supplier, une main sur son ventre ensanglanté. L'ex soldat ne lui répondit pas, gardant ses grands yeux sur elle. Jackson, de son point de vue, lui ordonna de tirer, qu'il finisse ce qu'ils ont commencé. Mais Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'interposa, demandant à son frère de ne pas la tuer. Marcus lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas pour intention de la laisser vivre, pas après ce qu'elle a fait. Son frère rétorqua ses paroles, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, que ses gens étaient déjà morts, que les tuer ne servirait à rien, qu'il ne devait pas laisse la colère aveugler son jugement. L'hésitation gagna l'esprit tourmenté de Marcus. Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par baisser son pistolet, la rangeant dans son fourreau. Il se tourna vers son frère. Derek acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sourire aux lèvres. « Pédale ». Raisonnant dans sa tête comme un écho, ce mot eut raison de sa patience. Marcus saisit le couteau de Brandon et fit volte face, séparant la mâchoire de la jeune femme du reste de son visage. Il se dirigea vers ses hommes, déchaînant toute sa rage sur eux, les massacrant de coups de couteau qu'il abattit avec force sur leurs crânes, les fendants en deux. Il ignora leurs cris, se concentrant uniquement sur les siens. Ses amis regardaient le terrible spectacle avec de grands yeux. Derek tenta de l'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le dernier homme de Karen prit la fuite, courant à toute jambe. Marcus lança son couteau qui vint se loger dans sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant trébucher. Il marcha vers lui, retira l'objet tranchant, coincé entre ses vertèbres et, plaçant sa jambe à l'arrière de son crâne, lui brisa la nuque d'une seule pression. Contemplant les cadavres qu'il avait semés, Marcus se dirigea vers celui de sa femme. Tombant à genoux, fondant en larmes, il n'arrivait même plus à la reconnaître. Ses gens lui avaient tout pris. Derek posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Mais rien ne pouvait calmer sa douleur, et il le savait bien.

Jackson et Billy traînèrent ensemble le dernier cadavre, celui de Karen, le jetant à son tour dans les flammes. Faisant un signe de croix, Gabriel, quelques pas derrière, commença une prière. Malgré les paroles de Brandon, qui lui affirma que ses gens n'en valaient pas la peine, le jeune homme continua, lui avouant que ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il priait. Le tireur d'élite secoua la tête d'un air compréhensif, se tournant vers Marcus. Le grand homme, couvert du sang de ses victimes, fixait, impassible, les corps se consumer dans les flammes. L'air triste, il repéra, parmi eux, celui de sa femme. Sur son visage coléreux se dessina une larme.

Un soleil rouge se lève sur la vallée. Beaucoup de sang a coulé cette nuit. Le groupe quitta les lieux de leur dernier campement, accélérant le pas. Ils ne prirent la peine de se retourner vers les corps brûlant sur le bûcher, préférant partir au plus vite. Une, puis deux voitures défilèrent sur la route, ce suivant de près. L'ancien marine descendit du premier véhicule. Il se rua vers la station essence, commençant à fouiller les lieux. Derek le rejoignit, vérifiant s'il restait de l'essence dans une des pompes. Son frère se retourna vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Derek baissa les yeux, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, l'air fermé. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre, Blair fondit en larmes, ne pouvant contenir sa peine. Le groupe marche avec nonchalance. La fatigue les guettait à chacun de leurs pas. Derek posa les yeux sur son frère, quelques mètres devant lui. Marcus avançait, serrant les dents, tête basse. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Alors il continua de marcher. C'était la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire. Derek referme son carnet, l'air hagard.

Marcus regardait les étoiles, le seul espoir qui lui restait. Il éprouvait le sentiment de rester seul, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir devenir sans celle qu'il aime. Assis près du feu qui crépitait, son frère le surveillait au loin, prêtant attention au moindre de ses mouvements. Il se tourna vers les siens. L'ambiance était amère. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Pas même Jackson. Derek, partit chercher à manger dans son sac, repéra Blair, assise dans un coin. D'abord hésitant, il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui demandant si elle tenait le coup. La jeune infirmière lui répondit qu'elle faisait aller, qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. L'ancien marine s'excusa auprès d'elle, lui annonçant que croiser la route de tels salopards ne faisait pas partis de leurs plans. Blair lui répondit d'une petite voix qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le marine baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur les grillons qui chantaient. Une voix cependant troubla ses pensées. C'était celle de la jeune femme, qui lui révéla d'un ton ferme qu'elle a aimé ce que Marcus leur as fait. Derek, à ses mots, leva la tête. Surpris, il soupira longuement puis, regarda l'horizon.

Jour 178

Le groupe progressait lentement, mais sûrement. Ils étaient exténués, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter. Pas après ce qui leur est arrivé. Derek leva les yeux vers son frère. Marcus suivait la route, imperturbable. Sa détermination en étonnait plus d'un. Marcher était la seule chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Alors il se forçait à avancer, toujours plus loin. Brandon rejoignit l'ancien marine, lui demandant comment il allait. Sans lui mentir, Derek lui répondit qu'il se sentait bien, mais que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'inquiétait. Le tireur d'élite acquiesça, regardant marcher son frère. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il pensait de toutes ces choses qu'ils ont traversés, Derek demanda à son nouvel ami si, ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière l'avait marqué, s'il avait déjà pris la vie d'un autre homme avant. D'abord méfiant, Brandon finit par lui avouer qu'il dû le faire bien plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Derek lui demanda pourquoi, question à laquelle il n'eut de réponses. Il discuta donc avec lui de l'état de son frère, lui précisant que ce qu'il avait fait, les gens qu'il a massacré, démembré même, que tout ce dont il était coupable l'inquiétait. Il lui confia également qu'il sait que le monde à changer, mais qu'il ne veut pas que son frère devienne un monstre. Brandon lui répondit à cela que tôt ou tard, tout le monde contient une bête à l'intérieur de soi, que la seule chose qu'ils ne peuvent prédire c'est quand elle se réveillera. Jackson, concentré sur ses pas, écoute les paroles de Billy. Le jeune noir dressait un tableau de ses sentiments, ce qui ne faisait qu'ennuyer à mourir son ami. L'archer, d'instinct, tourna la tête sur le côté. Il y repéra une bâtisse, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Pointant un doigt vers elle, il cria aux autres qu'il y avait une ferme. L'équipe arriva sur les lieux, la fouillant du regard. D'apparence, elle paraissait vide, abandonnée. D'apparence seulement. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un puissant claquement, obligeant chacun des membres du groupe à se retourner. Marcus braqua son fusil à pompe sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, portant une longue barbe et une casquette. A peine était t-il sortit de sa maison qu'il leur ordonna de quitter sa propriété. Dans un geste désespéré, il pointa son fusil de chasse sur Marcus, lui faisant comprendre que lui et son groupe n'était pas les bienvenues. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Un doigt sur la gâchette, Marcus écarquilla de grands yeux, prêt à tirer.


End file.
